Représailles
by JessCali
Summary: Une surprise attend les Cullen. Comment vont réagir Bella, Edward et le reste de la famille. L'histoire se déroule 6 ans aprés Révélation ATTENTION : LEMON
1. Les choses ne changent pas

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M.

Merci à SuperNana de me motiver et de m'encourager.

Laisser des reviews

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je me sentais attirer pas sa musique comme un papillon par la lumière. J'entrai dans la pièce et m'adossai au chambranle de la porte. Edward, mon mari, mon âme sœur, était assis devant le piano et jouait ma berceuse.

Un rayon de soleil traversait la fenêtre et se posait droit sur Edward. Sa peau se mettait à scintiller comme incrustée de milliers de diamants. Ce spectacle me coupa le souffle tant il était beau. Je sentais une chaleur s'installer dans le bas de mon ventre et se propager rapidement dans tout mon corps. Je tendais l'oreille pour guetter les bruits de la maison. Rien. La maison était totalement silencieuse à part le piano. Nessie (je m'étais habitué à ce surnom à force de l'entendre) était avec Jacob chez Charlie et Sue (ils s'étaient installés ensemble depuis 6 mois dans une maison à la limite de la réserve Quileute), Alice et Jasper étaient allé rendre visite à la famille Denali, Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis chasser et Carlisle et Esmée étaient en voyage en Chine. Donc nous avions la maison pour nous seuls. Un grand sourire fendait mes lèvres.

Je m'approchais d'Edward et posa mes mains sur ses épaules. Il ne réagissait pas et continuait à jouer. Taquine, j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et me baissais pour embrasser ses cheveux, ses tempes, ses joues, son cou, ses épaules. Je réduisais un peu mon bouclier pour qu'Edward voie combien j'avais envie de lui. Il s'arrêtait de jouer et émettait un petit rire.

« Tu es insatiable ma parole !!! »

Il est vrai que depuis ma transformation mon désir pour Edward n'avait pas diminué d'un chouia, il s'était même intensifié.

Il se retournait et me soulevait pour me poser sur ses genoux.

« Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire » disait-il en riant

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement et tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre s'intensifiait.

Très rapidement, je me levais et changeais de position pour que mes jambes entourent sa taille. Edward m'entourait de ses bras, passait ses mains sous mon T-shirt et dégrafait mon soutien gorge. Mes mains bougeaient sans que je m'en rende compte. Une main était dans ses cheveux, les caressant, lui tirant légèrement et l'autre déboutonnait sa chemise. Il faisait passer mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête et me pressait contre son torse.

Je sentais son sexe, sous son pantalon, se presser contre l'entrejambe de mon jean, ce qui augmentait mon excitation. Sa bouche quittait la mienne et venait titiller les mamelons durcis de mes seins. Je passais une main sous son pantalon et dans son boxer et prenait à pleine main son pénis.

Soudain Edward se reculait en soupirant.


	2. Tout le monde n'a pas la même retenue

« On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette maison. Rhabilles toi, Rose et Emmett rentrent de la chasse.

Zut !!

Comme tu dis. » puis il s'approchait de moi pendant que je remettais mon haut, me donnait un rapide baiser et murmurait à mon oreille « t'inquiètes pas, on se rattrapera ce soir !! »

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et Emmett hurlé « Il y a des hôtels pour ça ».

Avec Emmett, la discrétion était assurée. Je pouvais être sure que Carlisle et Esmée l'avaient entendu depuis la Chine. Je me retournai vers lui.

« C…Com….Comment …. Balbutiais-je

J'ai les oreilles très fines !!! »

Si tu pouvais avoir autre chose de fin », marmonnais-je « Sinon la chasse a été bonne ?

Oui surtout quand j'ai attrapé ma Rose.

EMMETT !! » Hurlait Rosalie

Edward et Emmett éclataient de rire pendant que je souriais.

Le fou rire passé, Edward retournait au piano, non sans me faire un clin d'œil au passage, Emmett allumait la télé, mettait un match de football et Rose partait dans sa chambre. Quand à moi, je prenais « Les hauts de Hurlevent » d'Emily Bronte et m'installais à coté d'Emmett pour le relire. Je l'avais déjà lu plusieurs fois mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Après quelques pages, j'entendais Rosalie appeler Emmett depuis leur chambre. Emmett se tournait vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Encore ….. Mais elle ne peut pas se passer de moi !!! »

« Si je pouvais découper la partie qui est sous ta ceinture, crois-moi que je pourrais me passer de toi mon coco !! » répliquait Rosalie

Emmett me regardait en souriant

« Ce que je l'aime ma Rose ». Et il partait à toute vitesse vers leur chambre.

Edward venait me rejoindre en souriant.

« Ils n'ont vraiment aucune retenue ces deux là !!! Du moins pas autant que nous !!! »

Je soupirai et j'allai me placer dans ses bras.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bye


	3. Discussion mèrefille

Bien installée, je me repassai le cours de ces 6 dernières années. Les ans étaient passés tellement vite. Mes yeux n'avaient plus cet affreux rouge que j'avais lors de ma « naissance vampirique », maintenant ils avaient la même couleur dorée que celle de mon mari et que tout le reste de la famille Cullen.

Ma fille, ma précieuse Nessie (et oui je m'étais habitué à ce surnom avec le temps, avec beaucoup de temps) avait tellement grandie. Physiquement, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente de 16 ans, elle me dépassait d'une bonne tête et elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Edward. Elle était tellement belle, pas comme une vampire mais beaucoup beaucoup plus qu'une humaine. Mais mentalement elle était encore une petite fille avec toute sa naïveté et son innocence. Elle passait tout son temps avec Jacob. Lui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes intentions sur ma fille qu'à sa naissance. Rien que d'y penser, un grognement s'échappait de ma gorge.

« Bella, tu vas bien ?

Oui, je pense juste à Jake et Nessie !

Ah, moi aussi ça me fais cet effet ! »

Je me retournais et regardais Edward, surprise

« Tu n'en as jamais parlé !

Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? Il s'est imprégné d'elle, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Mouais !

Ben tiens quand on parle du loup »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, Jake entrait soutenant Nessie qui pleurait à grosses larmes

« MAMAN »

Je me levais d'un bond et courais jusqu'à ma fille

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Me retournant vers Jacob « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Moi, rien. J'essai de lui expliquer ce qu'elle a mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! »

Intriguée, je m'approchais de ma fille, mettais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la faisait s'assoir sur une chaise. Il y avait une étrange odeur sur elle. On aurait dit du sang mélangé avec des œufs pourris. Je fronçais le nez.

« Renésmé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je saigne beaucoup

Tu saignes ? Mais d'où ?

Dans ma culotte.

Dans ta … ? » j'éclatais de rire. « Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Tu as tes règles.

Mes règles ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer tout ça. »

Je l'amenais dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'Edward et lui faisait prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps j'allais acheter des serviettes hygiéniques. Lorsque je revenais, je trouvais Nessie, assise sur le sol de la salle de bains, sanglotant.

« Tiens ma chérie, tu prends une serviette et tu la colles au fond de ta culotte. Je t'attends dans la chambre. »

Elle me regardait les yeux pleins de larmes et acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

J'allais me poser sur le lit en l'attendant. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ses règles ? Elle était immortelle pourtant ? Oui mais elle était à moitié humaine et elle grandissait. Elle aurait dû les avoir plus tôt normalement ? Mais avec une enfant à moitié humaine et à moitié vampire, Quesqui était normal ? Si elle avait ses règles ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait avoir des enfants. Enfin Nessie entrait dans la chambre et venait se placer à coté de moi.

« Maman, c'est quoi les règles ?

Les règles c'est ton corps qui te dit qu'il est prêt pour avoir des enfants ! Tous les mois, tu vas avoir du sang qui va couler.

C'est normal alors.

Bien sur.

Maman comment on fait des enfants ? »

Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à devoir parler de ça avec ma petite fille. Comment lui expliquer ?

« Déjà il faut un homme et une femme et il faut qu'ils s'aiment plus que tout.

Comme mon Jacob et moi ?

Euh oui, si tu veux. Ensuite l'homme et la femme ont ce qu'on appelle des rapports sexuels ensemble.

C'est quoi ça ?

Tu sais déjà, je pense, que l'homme et la femme sont fait différemment. L'homme a un pénis et la femme, un vagin. Donc les rapports sexuels sont quand l'homme rentre son pénis dans le vagin. La première fois, ça peut faire un peu mal et tu peux saigner. Mais ça passe vite.

C'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants ?

En grande partie oui. Pendant l'acte, l'homme va avoir du plaisir et il va sortir de son pénis un liquide qui contient des sortes de petits têtards.

Beurk, c'est dégoutant. »

Cette réflexion m'arracha un sourire

« Quelques jours par mois, la femme a un petit œuf qui se forme. Et si tu fais l'amour pendant cette période. Il y a de grande chance que tu tombes enceinte.

D'accord et je peux le faire avec Jacob ?

Hhhmmmmm. Attends le maximum de temps. Plus tu attends mieux c'est ! On redescend maintenant ?

Ok. »

Arrivés au salon, je voyais Emmett qui arrivait en courant vers Nessie, la prenais dans ses bras et la faisait tourné.

« Ma nièce est devenue une femme. » Il faisait semblant d'essuyer une larme « Je suis tellement ému. »

« Arrête Emmett, tu l'embarrasses. » ordonnait Rosalie

Nessie s'approchait de Jacob et lui disait « Maman m'a expliqué comment on fait les enfants. Tu as déjà fait l'acte sexuel ? »

Jake, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffait, rougissait et mettait un petit moment à répondre

« Moi non, jamais. »

Je lui jetai un regard qui voulait dire MENTEUR et Emmett ne se gênait pas pour le dire à voix haute.

A ce moment, le téléphone d'Edward sonnait. Il décrochait

« Oui Alice ! ……….. hum hum ……….. quoi ? …………… ok. Tu as prévenu Carlisle ?.............. ok, à demain. »

Il raccrochait, se tournait vers nous

« Nous allons recevoir de la visite. Alice et Jasper rentrent demain. Elle a prévenu Carlisle et Esmée, ils rentrent aussi. »


	4. PDV d'Edward

Je jouais sa berceuse au piano. Ça faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas fait. J'entendais Bella arriver dans mon dos. Je sentais son odeur, sa présence derrière moi, je soupirai doucement. Comme si elle m'avait entendue, elle s'approchait de moi, posait ses mains sur mes épaules. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou et commençait à m'embrasser les cheveux, les tempes, les joues, le cou, les épaules. Je sentais mon désir pour Bella augmenté et piqué en flèche lorsqu'elle me laissait voir dans ses pensées. Elle me faisait voir comme elle me désirait. Je m'arrêtai de jouer et émettais un petit rire.

« Tu es insatiable ma parole !!! »

Je me retournais et la soulevais pour la poser sur les genoux.

« Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire » ajoutais je.

Bella se penchait pour m'embrasser. D'abord doucement et tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes. Mon désir pour elle s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure.

Très rapidement, elle se levait et changeais de position pour que ses jambes entourent ma taille. Je l'entourai de mes bras, passai mes mains sous son T-shirt et dégrafai son soutien gorge. Une de ses mains était dans mes cheveux, les caressant, me les tirant légèrement et de l'autre déboutonnait ma chemise. Je faisais passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et elle se pressait contre son torse.

Mon sexe était devenu très dur et mon jean le compressé douloureusement. Je sentais Bella frotter son entrejambe contre la bosse de mon pantalon, ce qui augmenté encore plus mon excitation. Ma bouche quittait ses douces lèvres et venait se poser sur le mamelon durci d'un de ses seins. Je l'entendais gémir de plaisir. Je frémissais lorsque Bella passais la main sous mon jean et mon boxer et prenait à pleine main mon pénis et commençait à faire des va et vient.

« Arrêtez vos cochonneries, nous arrivons !! »

La voix d'Emmet résonnait dans ma tête. Gggrrrr ils ne pouvaient pas arriver au pire moment.

Je me reculais légèrement de Bella en soupirant

« On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette maison. Rhabilles toi, Rose et Emmett rentrent de la chasse.

Zut !!

Comme tu dis. » je m'approchais, lui donnais un rapide baiser et murmurais à son oreille « t'inquiètes pas, on se rattrapera ce soir !! »

J'entendais Emmett hurler « Il y a des hôtels pour ça ».

Bella se retournait vers lui et le regardait stupéfaite.

« C…Com….Comment …. Balbutiait la femme de ma vie

J'ai les oreilles très fines !!! »

Si tu pouvais avoir autre chose de fin », marmonnait-elle « Sinon la chasse a été bonne ?

Oui surtout quand j'ai attrapé ma Rose.

EMMETT !! » Hurlait Rosalie

J'éclatai de rire. Emmett n'était pas le plus discret concernant sa vie sexuelle ce qui exaspéré prodigieusement Rose. J'entendais ses pensées, elle fulminait après Emmett. Ce qui me faisait encore plus rire.

Le fou rire passé, je retournais au piano, non sans faire un clin d'œil au passage à Bella. Après quelques notes, j'entendais Rosalie appeler Emmett depuis leur chambre. J'entendais ce dernier dire à ma femme.

« Encore ….. Mais elle ne peut pas se passer de moi !!! »

« Si je pouvais découper la partie qui est sous ta ceinture, crois-moi que je pourrais me passer de toi mon coco !! » répliquait Rosalie

« Ce que je l'aime ma Rose ». Et il partait à toute vitesse vers leur chambre.

Je secouais la tête en souriant, et allait rejoindre Bella sur le canapé

« Ils n'ont vraiment aucune retenue ces deux là !!! Du moins pas autant que nous !!! »

Elle soupirait et venait se placer dans mes bras.

Soudain un grognement s'échappait de la gorge de ma femme.

« Bella, tu vas bien ?

Oui, je pense juste à Jake et Nessie !

Ah, moi aussi ça me fais cet effet ! »

Elle se retournait vers moi et me regardait, surprise

« Tu n'en as jamais parlé !

Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? Il s'est imprégné d'elle, il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Mouais ! »

A ce moment je sentais la présence de Jacob et Nessie.

Ben tiens quand on parle du loup »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, ils entraient.

« MAMAN »

Bella se levait d'un bond et courait jusqu'à notre fille

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Moi, rien. J'essai de lui expliquer ce qu'elle a mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! » répliquait Jake.

Bella la faisait s'assoir sur une chaise. Il y avait une étrange odeur sur elle. On aurait dit du sang mélangé avec des œufs pourris. Je fronçais le nez et je voyais que Bella avait fait la même chose.

Je regardai Jacob, le questionnant du regard.

« Elle a ses règles » me répondait-il dans ses pensées

Ses règles ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

Le rire de ma femme me sortait de mes pensées

. « Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Tu as tes règles.

Mes règles ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer tout ça. »

Elles sortaient de la pièce. Mais comment c'était possible ? Mais avec une enfant à moitié humaine et à moitié vampire, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« Nessie est de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus désirable. Je me demande si un jour j'oserai enfin l'embrasser. J'aimerai faire tellement plus que ça avec elle »

C'était les pensées de Jake. J'émettais un grognement qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Des images salaces de ma fille passaient dans mon esprit.

« JACOB, arrêtes ça tout de suite. C'est à ma fille que tu penses !!! »

Il baissait la tête penaud, ce qui me surprenait, ce n'était pas son genre.

Emmett et Rosalie descendaient de leur chambre, chacun un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ah, ce que ça pue !!! Médor est revenu !!! » pensait Rose et elle ne pouvait se retenir

« Alors le clébard, tu es revenu dans les pattes de tes maîtres ?

Tiens blondasse. J'ai une blague pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'une blonde fait quand elle trouve un billet de 10 dollars par terre ? »

Je lisais la réponse dans l'esprit de Jake et émettait un petit rire.

« Alors tu ne sais pas Blondinette ? Aller, je te donne la réponse : Elle se déshabille et se met à danser ! »

Emmett éclatait de rire et Rosalie émettait un grognement.

« Bon sinon qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? On a entendu pleurer ? demandait sérieusement Emmett

Pas grand-chose, Nessie a cru qu'elle mourrait parce qu'elle vient d'avoir ses premières règles. » Répondais-je

A ce moment Bella et Renésmé descendaient.

Emmett se précipitait vers Nessie, la prenait dans ses bras et la faisait tourner.

« Ma nièce est devenue une femme. » Il faisait semblant d'essuyer une larme « Je suis tellement ému. »

« Arrête Emmett, tu l'embarrasses. » ordonnait Rosalie

Nessie s'approchait de Jacob et lui disait innocemment « Maman m'a expliqué comment on fait les enfants. Tu as déjà fait l'acte sexuel ? »

Jake, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffait, rougissait et mettait un petit moment à répondre.

J'entendais ces pensées « comment lui dire sans la choquer ni lui faire de peine ? Faut que je lui mens, c'est le mieux »

« Moi non, jamais. »

Emmett lançait à voix haute « MENTEUR ».

A ce moment, mon téléphone sonnait. C'était Alice

« Oui Alice !

Salut Edward, je viens d'avoir une vision.

Hum hum

Jane des Volturi vient nous voir à Forks.

Quoi ?

Edward, elle a des problèmes. Il faut qu'on l'aide.

Ok. Tu as prévenu Carlisle ?

Oui, Jasper et moi arrivons demain de fin de journée et Carlisle et Esmée prennent le prochain avion.

Ok, à demain. »

Lorsque je raccrochais et rendais compte que tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passer. Ils me scrutaient tous en attente d'une réponse.

« Nous allons recevoir de la visite. Alice et Jasper rentrent demain. Elle a prévenu Carlisle et Esmée, ils rentrent aussi. »


	5. L'annonce d'une visite

Je regardais mon mari intrigué et inquiète. Qui venait nous voir ? Etait ce si important pour qu'Alice, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle reviennent de leurs voyages respectifs ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

« Jane vient nous voir.

Quoi ? Jane, Jane des Volturi ? demandais-je

Exactement

Quand arrive t-elle et que veut-elle ?

Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a apparemment besoin de notre aide. »

J'émettais un grognement que tout le monde entendu. Elle avait voulu nous tuer et il faudrait l'aider ? Je rêvais, ce n'était pas possible. J'avais beau pardonner assez rapidement, les Volturi avaient voulu tuer toute ma famille, si je n'avais pas protégé ma famille et mes amis, avec mon bouclier, des attaques de Jane et Alec, nous serions, à ce jour, tous morts. Je sentais la colère montée en moi. Il fallait que je parte et que je me défoule. Je courais jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte et je sautais dehors.

PDV d'Edward :

J'entendais les pensées de toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la pièce sauf celles de ma Bella. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur la venue de Jane. Je jetais un coup d'œil du coté de Bella et ce que je voyais me coupa le souffle.

Son corps était raide et tendu, les jointures de ses poings étaient blanches tant elle les serrait, son visage exprimait une fureur inimaginable, son souffle était court et rapide. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Soudain, elle courait jusqu'à la fenêtre et sautait dehors. Tout le monde était surpris de la réaction de Bella. Elle qui était si douce et compréhensive d'habitude.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe » disais-je juste avant d'emprunter de le même chemin que ma femme quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle avait pris beaucoup d'avance. Apparemment la colère la faisait courir vraiment très rapidement. Beaucoup plus vite que moi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à me distancer. D'habitude j'étais le plus rapide.

J'arrivais à suivre sa piste grâce à son odeur. J'entendais un bruit épouvantable qui se répercuta dans toute la foret. Je me dépêchais à me rendre à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et ce que je découvrais me stupéfia.

Ma Bella donnait un coup de poing dans un énorme arbre et celui-ci s'abattait dans un craquement effrayant. Apparemment la colère, en plus de lui donner des ailes, lui accordait une force surhumaine (même un nouveau né n'aurait pu abattre l'arbre d'un seul coup de poing).

Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que j'étais là.

« Bella » murmurais-je

Elle se retournait vers moi avec un grognement qui venait du plus profond d'elle.

« Laisse-moi tranquille !

Non !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi laissez vous cette ……. cette ……… »

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne trouvait plus ces mots

« Elle a besoin d'aide !

Et alors ! Qu'elle se débrouille. Elle a voulu nous tuer. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Bien sur que si.

Alors pourquoi ? Et si c'était un piège ?

Pourquoi viendrait-elle seule sachant qu'elle ne peut rien contre nous grâce à toi ? »

Elle ne répondait pas, sa fureur s'apaisait. Elle se mettait à frissonner et s'effondrait par terre. Je courais jusqu'à elle et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait.

« Bella, ma Bella. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Quesqui ne va pas ?

J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on s'en prenne encore à notre famille.

Pourquoi on s'en prendrait à nous ?

Tu le sais bien, les Volturi ont peur que notre famille leur vole leur couronne »

Dans ce cas, on les affrontera comme la dernière fois. Mais si c'était le cas, Jane ne viendrait pas seule. »

Elle acquiesçait doucement. Elle se retournait vers moi et me serrais dans ses bras. Elle ne tremblait presque plus. Je lui embrassais les cheveux, les tempes, les yeux, le nez, les joues. Je lui déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Bella s'agrippait à mon cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je lui avais donné précédemment. J'ouvrais légèrement la bouche et commençait à caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Je sentais une chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Elle rompait le baiser et commençait à m'embrasser le menton, descendait vers mon cou, puis vers mon torse, elle mordillait mes tétons. Elle avait déboutonné ma chemise sans que je m'en rende compte. Je sentais mon sexe qui grossissait de plus en plus.

Je la faisais remonter jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en face du mien et je l'embrassais fiévreusement. J'avais l'impression qu'un incendie me consumé. Je n'en pouvais plus. Sans arrêter de le baiser, je quittais ma chemise. Je rompais le contact entre nos lèvres pour faire passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Je sentais ses mains qui me caresser le dos. Mes mains déboutonnaient les boutons de son pantalon et lui quittaient. Elle se retrouvait en sous vêtements. Elle était tellement belle.

Je me rejetai sur Bella pour reprendre le baiser où on l'avait arrêté. Ses mains défaisaient les boutons de mon jean et me le quittaient. Je me retrouvais donc en boxer en pleine forêt. Une de mes mains se posait sur son sein droit et commençait à titiller le téton à travers le tissus de son soutien gorge. Elle passait les mains dans son dos et dégrafait celui-ci, libérant ses seins de leur prison de tissus. Ma bouche était attirée par sa peau blanche et douce. Avec ma langue et de mes lèvres je traçais un chemin en partant de sa bouche, continuais par son menton, son cou, ses épaules, le début de son décolleté, entre ses seins, sur son ventre, en passant par son nombril. Arrivé à l'élastique de sa culotte, je prenais le morceau de tissus entre mes dents et le baissais jusqu'à ses chevilles. Et je finissais en faisant le chemin inverse avec mes mains.

Mes doigts remontaient jusqu'au creux de son intimité. Mon majeur allant de haut en bas sur son clitoris. Bella se braquait contre moi et gémissait de plaisir. Je refaisais le même geste de plus en plus vite. Je prenais plaisir de voir le bien que je donnais à ma femme. Mes lèvres venaient se poser sur un de ses seins. Je commençais par mordiller puis par sucer son téton. Je faisais la même chose à l'autre sein. Je recommençais le même chemin que tout à l'heure. Au niveau de son clitoris, ma langue le caressait de haut en bas puis l'aspirait entre mes lèvres, ce qui faisait gémir Bella. Pendant ce temps, je cajolais l'entrée de son vagin de mon index. Elle se mettait à haleté et finissait par pousser un cri lorsque mon doigt entrait dans la douceur de son vagin, je faisais des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide à l'intérieur d'elle tout en continuant avec ma langue et les lèvres sur son clitoris. Je sentais que la tension de Bella augmentait. Soudain elle hurlait mon prénom. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle se jetait sur moi et m'embrassait passionnément. Elle me quittait mon boxer. A présent nous étions tous les deux nus. Elle me forçait à m'allonger sur le sol et commençait à embrasser le lobe de mon oreille, descendait sur ma mâchoire, sur les lèvres, sur mon cou, mes épaules, mon torse, mon ventre. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de mon sexe, qui n'avait jamais été aussi dur, elle me regardait dans les yeux et me faisait un sourire avant de flatter le gland de mon pénis avec sa langue. Elle mettait mon phallus dans sa bouche et débutait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je rejetais la tête en arrière tellement c'était bon et poussais un grognement de contentement. Elle continuait jusqu'au moment où n'en pouvant plus, je roulais sur elle et sans la prévenir, je la pénétrais. Je l'attrapai par les hanches pour m'enfonçais le plus loin possible en elle en faisant des allers-retours. J'entendais Bella pousser des cris de plaisir, ce qui augmentait mon plaisir aussi. Je poussais des grognements de contentement. Je sentais la jouissance de nos deux corps lorsque mon liquide sortait de moi en elle.

Je restais un moment figé dans la même position, je me retirais et je m'effondrais à coté de Bella. Elle relevait la tête en souriant.

« Waouh !!

Comme tu dis ma belle

Je t'aime monsieur mon mari.

Je t'aime aussi madame ma femme.

Tu vois, je n'aurais pas a attendre jusqu'à ce soir ! me disait-elle, toute fière

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir je compte bien remettre ça.»

Elle me regardait en riant

« J'espère bien oui ! »

Ce que je pouvais l'aimer. On se comprenait parfaitement. Encore mieux que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Quand je repensais à cette période, je comprenais à quel point cela avait été dur pour elle, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir physiquement et j'avais peur de lui faire du mal. Le souvenir du lendemain de notre nuit de noces me revenait en tête. Les bleus qui s'étendaient un peu partout sur son corps. Je m'en étais tellement voulu de lui avoir fait subir ça, je pensais vraiment être un monstre à ce moment là. L'évocation de cette période me faisait frissonner. Bella, qui était venu dans mes bras, se redressait et me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Rien. Je réfléchissais à notre passé.

Notre passé ?

Notre lune de miel plus exactement.

Oh ! » Un grand sourire apparaissait sur son merveilleux visage. « Quelle nuit fabuleuse.

Fabuleuse ? J'ai faillit te tuer. Tu étais couverte d'ecchymoses !

Pff, je marquais vite à l'époque et c'est vrai que tu as faillis me tuer ……………….. de plaisir. » me disait-elle en riant, puis redevenait sérieuse « Tu regrettes cette vie ? je veux dire quand j'étais humaine ?

Non pas du tout. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à faire attention à ne pas te blesser, ni à ma soif avant de venir te voir.

C'est vrai que c'était l'enfer pour toi.

Non, pas l'enfer. Mais je préfère maintenant. Quand tu es comme ça dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. »

Bella m'embrassait tendrement et se remettait sa tête au creux de mon épaule. On restait dans cette position un moment et elle soupirait.

« Il va falloir qu'on se rhabiller et penser à rentrer. Ils doivent se faire du souci pour nous. »

A mon grand regret, je devais reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. On remettait nos affaires et repartait en direction de la maison main dans la main.


	6. Une arrivée attendue

Voilà une semaine qu'Alice avait eu sa vision. Jasper et elle, de même que Carlisle et Esmé, étaient revenus à Forks. Ma colère était toujours présente mais je la contenais du mieux que je pouvais. J'avais demandé à Alice de me prévenir quand Jane ne serait pas loin pour éloigner Nessie le plus possible. Je lui avais préparé une valise pour aller vivre quelques jours chez Jacob. A la réserve Quileute, elle serait en sécurité et loin de l'autre folle de Volturi. Je sentais ma rage refaire surface.

« Calme-toi Bella ! » M'ordonna Jasper. C'est vrai qu'il ressentait toutes les émotions des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ça devait être pénible à force.

Edward arrivait entouré d'Alice et Carlisle.

« Elle arrive dans environ une heure !

Ok. Merci. Nessie, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

Quelques secondes venaient de passer, lorsqu'elle arrivait dans la pièce.

« Oui, maman ?

Vas chercher ta valise, j'appelle Jake, tu pars avec lui à la réserve.

Super. »

En voilà une que ça réjouissait au moins. Je prenais mon portable et composai le n° de Jake. Au bout de trois sonneries, il répondait enfin d'une voix endormie.

« Ouais ?

Jake, c'est Bella. L'autre va arriver dans moins d'une heure. Tu peux venir chercher Nessie ?

Pas souci. J'arrive tout de suite.

Merci. »

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Edward.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Quand Jacob arrivera, emmènes Nessie dans ailleurs pendant quelques minutes.

D'accord mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Je vais juste lui expliquer quelques petites choses de la vie.

C'est-à-dire ?

Que s'il touche à ma fille, il est mort ! »

Emmett qui était assis sur le canapé, regardant un match de catch à la télé, éclatait de rire.

« C'est sur qu'il va avoir vraiment peur si tu le menaces avec tes petits poings !

Mes petits poings, tu sais ce qu'ils te disent ?

Non quoi ?

Que si tu continues, ton nez va bientôt changer de forme. »

Edward éclatait de rire.

« Tu sais qu'elle en est capable. Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai vu abattre un arbre avec un seul coup de poing. »

Depuis qu'Emmett avait appris ma « performance », il me tanné pour refaire un bras de fer avec moi. La première fois était lorsque j'étais nouveau né (et que je l'avais vaincu) et la seconde, après mes un an vampirique (et cette fois il m'a battu).

A ce moment, Jacob ouvrait la porte en hurlant :

« Chérie, je suis rentré ! »

Comme attirée par sa voix, Nessie arrivait comme une flèche et se jetait dans ses bras.

« Si c'est pas de l'amour ça, quesque c'est ? » ajoutait-il

Lui jetant un regard noir, je demandais à Edward d'emmener Nessie dans une autre pièce. Me retrouvant seule avec Jacob, je lui proposais d'aller faire un tour dehors.

« Ok. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Oui. Je voulais que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses avec ma fille, je serais au courant.

Grace à Monsieur-je-ne-peux-pas-laisser-avoir-une-vie-privée-aux-autres ?

Exactement.

Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire exactement ?

Tout ! Elle est trop jeune pour avoir à subir tes idées salaces.

Quelles idées ? » ricanait-il

« Tu sais bien pervers que tu es. Elle n'a que 6 ans alors tu l'as laisse en paix et tu ne l'a touche pas.

Sinon ?

Je te t'arrache un bras et je te frappe avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Oh ! J'aime quand tu me dis des cochonneries. »

Sur ce, Nessie arrivait en lui jetant des regards amourachés.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? sollicitait-elle

Alors ? me demandait Jake

Ouais. »

Avant qu'elle parte, je prenais ma fille dans mes bras, lui déposait un bisou sur la joue et lui faisait promettre d'être sage.

En rentrant, je devais avoir l'air désespérée car toute la famille, chacun leur tour, venait me dire que tout ce passerait bien et que j'allais bientôt la revoir. En dernier, Edward venait me voir.

« T'inquiètes pas, s'il fait quoi que ce soit à notre fille, je lui arrache l'autre bras et je t'aide. »

Un sourire naquissait sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as toujours les mots pour me réconforter. » lui répondais-je en me collant contre lui

Une odeur étrangère m'assaillait les narines. Elle arrivait. Je regardais mon mari qui opinait de la tête. Un grognement s'échappait de moi. La colère refaisait surface. Jasper arrivait dans mon dos, posait une main sur mon épaule et le calme se propageait en moi. Je détestais lorsqu'il influait sur mes sentiments.

Je voyais toute la famille se diriger vers le perron de la maison, alors Edward et moi les suivions main dans la main.

C'est alors que je la voyais, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs d'humain. Toute ma haine pour Jane remontait à la surface. J'essayais de me calmer en respirant profondément et avec l'aide de Jasper, j'y arrivais presque. La tension descendait petit à petit. Soudain, je me rendais compte que nous étions sans défense si l'idée lui venait de nous attaquer. Je déployais mon bouclier autour de toute ma famille. Je me sentais tellement honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé tout de suite à tous les protéger. Edward resserrait sa main sur la mienne. Carlisle s'exprimait.

« Bonjour Jane.

Bonjour Carlisle.

As-tu fait bon voyage ?

Euh … dans l'ensemble oui. »

Je lançais à Edward un regard agacé. Quand est ce qu'on allé arrêter les politesses et parler du cœur du problème c'est-à-dire sa visite ?

« Que peut-on faire pour toi ? » relançait notre chef de famille

J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Tu veux qu'on t'aide à te tuer ? » lançait Rosalie

Je m'apercevais qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui voyais sa venue d'un mauvais œil.

« Rose ! intervenait Carlisle. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de l'aide de notre famille ?

On veut me tuer !

C'est étonnant. raillait Rose

Qui ?

Caïus !

Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'est révolté contre Aro.

Pourquoi ? Et comment va mon vieil ami ? »

Jane nous regardait avec tristesse, si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle prenait un grand souffle et lâchait dans un murmure

« Aro est mort ! »


	7. Eclaississements

PDV d'Edward :

Nous regardions tous Jane, abasourdis.

« Aro ? Mort ? Mais comment ? » Demandait mon père.

Jane nous regardait à tour de rôle. Dans son regard, il n'y avait plus la moindre parcelle de haine à notre égard, la peur l'avait remplacé.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux.

« S'il vous plait, j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous prévenir. Protégez-moi et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. »

Carlisle se tournait vers moi pour savoir si elle mentait ou pas.

« Elle dit la vérité.

Entre »

Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappait de Bella, ainsi que de Rosalie. Je resserrais ma prise sur la main de ma femme. Carlisle tournait le dos à Jane et entrait à l'intérieur de la maison suivi de toute la famille. J'entendais mon épouse grommelait

« A aucun moment, on lui a dit de ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemie ! » je retenais un sourire. Nous étions à présent seuls sur le perron avec Jane devant nous. Bella lui lançait un regard meurtrier, si un regard aurait pu tuer, elle serait morte sur le coup. Ma femme lui lançait un grognement d'avertissement qui, en gros, voulait dire « à la moindre entourloupe, je n'hésite pas, je te tue ». Nous passions derrière Jane pour entrer à l'intérieur.

PDV Bella :

Je m'insurgeais à rester calme « détends-toi Bella, respire profondément. Retiens-toi, la décapiter et la démembrer ne t'avancerait à rien ». A rien, à part me défouler. A cette idée, un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres. Alice me regardait, me questionnant du regard. Je me repassai mon idée. Lorsqu'elle recevait la vision, elle me regardait en riant doucement. Personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte.

J'allais m'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward, qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil à coté du canapé. Le reste de la famille était déjà posé dans celui-ci sauf Emmett qui ramenait une chaise qu'il posait en face de nous.

« Assis » ordonnait-il à Jane. Elle obéissait en grimaçant.

Carlisle prenait la parole

« Alors ? Que ce passe t'il ?

Caïus a déclenché une guerre à Volterra.

Pourquoi ?

Par votre faute » lâchait-elle avec mépris

Un grognement de colère émergeait de l'ensemble de notre famille. Notre chef de famille nous ramenait au calme.

« Notre faute ?

Oui, Caïus était mécontent qu'Aro est refusé de tous vous détruire lors de notre venue, il y a 6 ans.

Merci, on s'en rappelle. » Coupait Rosalie

Jane lui lançait un regard agacé.

« Donc en rentrant à Volterra, Caïus a hurlé à Aro qu'on aurait dû vous tuer, que vous vouliez prendre notre place, que vous alliez vous réunir et nous abattre.

Mais nous ne voulons pas de la couronne des Volturi. Nous souhaitons seulement vivre en paix. » s'exprimait Esmé

« -Je sais mais Caïus est un peu parano sur les bords. Donc, durant ces 6 années, il a préparé ses guerriers à l'insu d'Aro et de Marcus et les a lancés à l'attaque, il y a une semaine.

Qui a tué Aro ? demandait Carlisle

Caïus s'en ai chargé lui-même. Ils se sont battus. Avant d'être attaqué, Aro m'a dit de venir vous prévenir parce qu'après ça serait votre tour. Il vous appréciait et avait beaucoup d'estime pour votre famille.

Et Marcus ?

Il a été tué en dernier. Il ne représentait pas une grande menace.

Comment en êtes-vous sortis ?

Démétri a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Nous avions …. nous étions ….. »

Sa voix se brisait. Elle était secouée de sanglots sans larmes. A cet instant j'ai eu pitié d'elle.

Rapidement, elle se reprenait et lançait dans un murmure

« Alec s'est allié avec Caïus.

Alec ? Votre frère ?

Il m'a trahi pour une promesse de Caïus.

Vous savez laquelle ?

Oui. Caïus lui a juré que lorsque votre famille serait détruite, il …..

Oui ?

Il aurait Bella ! »

Cette fois c'était Edward qui poussait un grognement sourd. Alec me voulait ? Mais pourquoi ?

Jane, qui avait du lire mon désarroi sur mon visage, expliquait

« Depuis notre dernière bataille, il s'est senti attirer par Bella parce qu'elle était la seule à résister à son pouvoir et ça l'intrigue.»

Je me retournais vers Edward, l'embrassais pour la joue pour le calmer et me dirigeais vers Jane

« Combien sont-ils ?

Je dirais environ une centaine.

Quand arriveront-ils ?

Dans environ 1 mois, 1 mois et demi. Le temps pour eux de se remettre de l'attaque de Volterra et de venir qu'ici.

Alice ?

Je surveillerais et je vous préviendrais dés que Caïus aura pris une décision.

Merci. Jane, savent-ils que vous êtes venu nous voir ?

Non, Démétri avait un autre pouvoir. Celui de persuasion. Il a fait croire à Caïus et Alec qu'ils m'avaient vu mourir. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a sauvé.

Ok. Il faut qu'on appelle tous ceux qui seraient prés à se battre pour nous. Comme ils y a 6 ans.

Très bonne idée Bella. Il faut qu'on commence dés maintenant, nous n'avons que peu de temps ! » intervenait Carlisle

Tout le monde se levait pour appeler à la rescousse tous ceux de notre connaissance, lorsque Carlisle se tournait vers Jane.

« Jane, si vous souhaitez partir, nous ne vous retiendrons pas.

Je reste et je me battrais à vos cotés pour Démétri et Aro

Très bien. Dans ce cas, si vous avez des connaissances qui pourraient nous aider, appelez-les ! »

Elle hochait de la tête et sortait son portable de sa poche. Je regardais Edward

« Tu veux appeler qui en premier ?

Laisse faire, tous ceux qu'on connaît, le reste de la famille sont en train de les appeler.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Et si on allait chasser ? »

J'acquiesçais.


	8. Jacob et Nessie

PDV de Jacob :

J'arrivais à la réserve avec Nessie, j'apercevais ma maison au bout du chemin. J'arrêtais ma moto devant le porche d'entrée, descendais et aidais Nessie à faire de même. J'entrais à l'intérieur suivi de Renésmée, portant sa valise. Une vague de tristesse m'envahissait. C'était tellement calme, je ne revenais que très rarement ici surtout depuis le décès de Billy. Des larmes venaient perler aux bords de mes yeux à ce souvenir. Ce qui apaisait ma peine, c'était qu'il n'avait rien sentit, il était mort dans son sommeil.

« Jake, tu vas bien ? »

Nessie ! J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Je me retournais et lui souriait

« Excuse moi, des vieux souvenirs me sont revenus.

Ceux de ton papa ?

Oui. »

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle avait l'air inquiète pour moi et lui souriait pour la rassurer. Ses yeux devenaient un peu plus sombres au fil des minutes, elle avait faim. Je lui proposais d'aller chasser. Je me sentais idiot de lui avoir causé du souci. Je me promis de ne pas recommencer.

Nous sortions de la réserve en courant. Je la rattrapais difficilement, elle avait hérité de la vitesse de son père. Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, qui étaient ceux d'Edward. C'était étonnant comme les relations entre nous s'étaient améliorées depuis la naissance de Nessie, depuis que je m'étais imprégné d'elle. C'était surtout dû au fait que mon amour pour Bella s'était évanoui à la minute où j'ai croisé le regard de sa fille.

Sa fille, Renésmée, ma belle Nessie. Mon amour pour elle était inimaginable, incroyable, indéfectible. Je la regardais chasser. Elle avait la grâce d'Alice, la force de caractère de Rosalie, le calme de Jasper, l'humour d'Emmett, la gentillesse de Carlisle, la prévenance d'Esmé, la détermination de Bella, la qualité d'écoute d'Edward, la discrétion de Charlie, et (d'après Bella) l'exubérance de Renée. Elle avait pris les qualités de chacun des membres de la famille. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pu hériter de moi.

Elle se retournait vers moi et souriait. Elle avait déjà mangé un cerf entier. Elle revenait vers moi, rassasiée. Nous pouvions rentrer maintenant. Nous marchions cote à cote en direction de la maison.

« Ton père te manque ?

Un peu » avouais-je

Nous étions arrivés chez moi. Nous entrions et je m'affalais dans le canapé.

« Il est tard. Il faut que tu dormes. Tu t'installeras dans ma chambre, je dormirai dans celle de mon père. »

Nessie acquiesçait, m'embrassait sur la joue et allait se préparer pour aller au lit.

PDV de Nessie :

J'entrais dans la seule salle de bain qu'il y avait dans la maison. Mes pensées allaient vers Jacob, il avait l'air tellement triste. Cela m'avait fait mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état. J'ouvrais l'eau chaude et je m'installais sous l'eau. J'avais pris avec moi mon shampooing à la fraise, le préféré de maman. J'aimais cette odeur parce qu'après j'avais la même odeur qu'elle. Un sourire me venait aux lèvres à cette pensée. J'adorais ma mère mais elle me considérée toujours comme une petite fille malgré le fait que j'étais grande maintenant. J'avais le physique d'une fille de 17 ans. Ma poitrine s'était développée. Elle n'était pas aussi grosse que celle de maman et de tante Rosalie mais plus que celle de tante Alice. Mon ventre était plat, mes hanches s'étaient arrondies, mes jambes étaient longues, fines et musclés.

Sortant de la douche, je m'enveloppais dans une serviette et m'approchais du lavabo. Je retirais la buée qu'il y avait sur le miroir au dessus et examinais mon visage. Mes cheveux descendaient jusqu'en bas de mes fesses, ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de mon père, un joli blond roux.

Mes yeux, en forme d'amande, étaient couleur chocolat. A ce que papa me disait tout le temps que j'avais les mêmes yeux que maman lorsqu'elle était humaine. Mon nez, sans être grand ni trop petit, était aquilin. Mes lèvres étaient bien proportionnées et charnus. Mon menton était fin et joli. Dans l'ensemble, je me trouvais pas mal du tout. C'était bien d'être à moitié vampire, j'étais certaine d'être plus belle que la majorité des humaines. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Jacob ne m'avait toujours pas embrassé.

En soupirant, je regardais dans ma valise, à la recherche de mon pyjama. Je rigolais doucement. Maman m'avait mis une grenouillère que tante Alice m'avait fait à ma taille. Elle voulait vraiment que je reste un bébé. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention ce soir. Ce soir, je comptais bien devenir une femme. Je cachais la grenouillère tout au fond de ma valise et sortais de la salle de bains, toujours enveloppé par la serviette de bain.

Quand Jake m'avait vu dans cette tenue, il s'arrêtait de respirer et me détailler de haut en bas. Je voyais son visage devenir tout rouge. Je retenais un sourire.

« Maman a oublié de me mettre un pyjama.

Je … Je vais te prêter un T-shirt »

Il partait rapidement dans sa chambre et revenait. Il me tendait le vêtement et restait devant moi, gêné. Je faisais demi tour et me retournait dans la salle de bain. Je mettais une petite culotte et le T-shirt de Jacob. Il m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Le tissu avait son odeur. Je souriais. J'avais vu le trouble que provoqué mon corps à Jake. J'avais de très grande chance d'avoir ce que je souhaitais ce soir.

Je sortais de la pièce, allait l'embrasser sur la joue, et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je me retournais, lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et refermais la porte derrière moi. Je me couchais dans les draps et attendais.

J'attendais que Jake se couche pour commencer à mettre mon plan a exécution. Je regardais le réveil : 22 h 15. J'écoutais les bruits dans la pièce d'à coté. Jacob regardait la télévision.

Un moment après j'entendais qu'il se levait, éteignait la télé, et se dirigeait vers ma chambre. Je fermais les yeux faisant semblant de dormir. Jake ouvrait la porte, jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et refermait. Je rouvrais les yeux dans le noir. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil : 22 h 47.

Je décidais d'attendre 23 h. Les minutes me paraissaient durer une éternité. Enfin, l'heure arrivait. Je me levais du lit, sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jacob. Arrivée devant la porte, je posais ma main sur la poignée et poussais un soupir. J'ouvrais la porte.

« Jake ?

oui ?

J'ai fais un cauchemar, je peux venir me coucher à coté de toi.

Je ne sais pas Nessie, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

S'il te plait Jacob, j'ai vraiment peur.

D'accord » soupirait-il

Je me retenais de sourire. La première partie de mon plan était achevée. Je me dépêchais d'aller me coucher à coté de lui dans le lit avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je ne glissais sous les draps lorsque je remarquais qu'il s'était poussé à l'extrême bord du lit, et qu'il était vraiment très tendu.

« Jake, tu vas bien ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Couches-toi et rendors-toi !

Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

Que tu partais loin de moi.

Comment ça ?

Tu me quittais pour aller avec une autre femme.

Te quittais ? Comment je pourrais quitter une fille…

Une femme !

D'accord, si tu veux. Comment je pourrais quitter une femme comme toi ?

C'est vrai.

Evidemment mon cœur. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

Tu es très important pour moi aussi. Je t'aime Jacob.

Je t'aime aussi. »

Mon plan se déroulait à la perfection. Je faisais semblant de frissonner.

« Tu as froid Nessie ?

Oui, un peu. Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plait ?

C'est une mauvaise idée Ness.

S'il te plait, tu es un vrai radiateur toi.

Ok. Allez dors maintenant. »

Il me prenait dans ses bras, je me collais contre lui. J'attendais 5 minutes. Je me retournais et collais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me repoussait doucement et soupirait

« Renésmée, non !!

Mais Jake…

Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es trop jeune pour ça.

Mais pourtant tu en as envie, je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti.

Oui, c'est vrai mais tu …..

S'il te plait Jacob. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi. »

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de s'exprimer et je l'embrassais. Cette fois, il ne me repoussait pas mais ne réagissait pas non plus. Je collais mes mains sur son torse et commençais à le caresser. Sa peau chaude frissonnait sous mes doigts. Je sentais une douce chaleur grandir en moi. Ma main allait se loger derrière son cou et l'autre se glissait dans son jogging. Jacob émettait un grognement et se pressait contre moi. Un sourire se profilait sur mes lèvres tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Je sentais mes bras de Jake se resserrés autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres se faisaient plus pressentes contre les miennes. Ma main qui s'était arrêtée à l'élastique de son pantalon, descendait encore plus bas, jusqu'au moment où je sentais sa virilité contre ma paume. Je l'agrippais à pleine main. J'entendais un glapissement qui venait de Jacob. Ses mains passaient sous mon T-shirt, enfin plutôt le sien, et faisait des ronds dans mon dos. La chaleur s'intensifiait au creux de mes reins. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer au moindre de ses contacts. Ma main se trouvant dans son pantalon commençait à faire des va et viens sur son sexe. Sa respiration s'accélérait et il poussait un gémissement. Sa main venait se poser sur un de mes seins et commençait à titiller mon téton. Je ne pouvais retenir aussi un gémissement.

Jake se pressait davantage contre moi. J'ôtai mon T-shirt pendant qu'il enlevait lui-même son jogging. Je pouvais voir à quoi ressembler son pénis. Ça m'impressionnait. C'était tellement gros et grand. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas comparer vu que c'était le premier que je voyais. Jake descendait son visage vers ma culotte et la quittait. Je me demandais pourquoi il était descendu lorsqu'il caressait mon intimité de sa langue. Cela me surprenait fortement. C'était bizarre mais pas désagréable, même au contraire, c'était bon. La chaleur qui était dans mes reins, s'appropriait tout mon corps. Je sentais une pulsation dans mon clitoris, là où était la langue de Jake. Il s'arrêtait pour remplacer sa langue par ses doigts. Waouh !! Qu'est ce que c'était bon !! ça me coupait le souffle. Lorsqu'il entrait un doigt en moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sursauter.

« Nessie, ça va ?

Oui, continues, c'est bon !! »

Il ne pouvait pas retenir un sourire. Il continuait ce qu'il faisait. La tête me tournait, la chaleur dans mon corps augmentait constamment. Ma respiration se faisait courte, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? C'était bon. Jacob remontait jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrassait tendrement. Il s'écartait un peu.

« Ma chérie, je vais entrer en toi. Ça risque de te faire mal mais ça va vite passer, je te le promets ! »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, ma bouche était pâteuse, je me contentais de dire oui de la tête. Il venait se placer au dessus de moi, m'écartant les cuisses un peu plus quand son bassin venait se placer entre elles. Il m'embrassait doucement quand il entrait en moi. Je sentais une légère douleur dans mon bas ventre et étouffait un petit cri. Je sentais quelque chose couler sur mes fesses et je reconnaissais l'odeur du sang. Jacob s'intensifiait son rythme en moi. Il me soulevait les jambes pour les plaçait sur ses épaules, ainsi il entrait encore plus profondément. J'avais l'impression de sortir de mon corps tant j'étais bien. Je ne pouvais pas qualifier ce que je ressentais. C'était bon et à la fois douloureux. Je m'arrivais plus à respirer. A ce moment, Jake nous faisait changer de position. Il s'allongeait sur le dos et me portait au dessus de lui. Mes jambes se positionnaient de chaque coté de son corps. Ses mains venaient se poser sur mes hanches. Il me pénétrait et me faisait bouger à mon rythme. Plus j'entendais Jacob gémir, plus je l'augmentais. J'adorais ça. J'avais l'impression qu'une explosion avait lieu dans mon bas ventre. C'était bon. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais le sentiment que j'allais mourir mais mourir de plaisir. J'entendais Jake qui avait le souffle court, il répétait mon nom sans cesse. J'aimais son sexe qui bougeait en moi et il criait mon prénom en même temps que je ressentais encore cette explosion dans mon bas ventre. Je sentais un liquide brûlant se rependre dans mon vagin. Je m'arrêtais de bouger sur lui et le regardait, les larmes de joie au bord des yeux. Je m'allongeais à coté de mon amant, essoufflée mais heureuse. Mon plan avait totalement fonctionné. Je me couchais sur le coté et m'endormais avec un sourire béat sur le visage.


	9. Confrontations

PDV de Nessie :

Je me réveillais et me rappelais la nuit que je venais de passer. Waouh, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce qui c'était passer. Je me sentais tellement euphorique. Je me tournais dans le lit vers Jacob pour m'apercevoir que j'étais seule. Je me levais, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il était là, me tournant le dos. Je m'approchais de lui, passais mes bras autour de sa taille et embrassais son dos. Il ne disait rien. Ça m'inquiétait.

« Mon Jacob, ça va ?

Oui Nessie. Tout va bien.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ce n'était pas bien ? Je n'ai pas été bien ? »

Il se retournait vers moi et soupirait. Je retenais mon souffle. J'avais peur. Je sentais que les mots qui aller sortir de sa bouche n'allaient pas me plaire. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer.

« Mais non, c'est pas ça.

Qu'est ce que tu as alors ? tu m'en veux ?

Jamais je ne t'en voudrais. Simplement nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire. Tu n'as que 6 ans bon sang. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

JE N'AI PAS 6 ANS !

Peut être pas physiquement ! »

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, le souffle me manquait. J'éclatais en sanglots, incapable de retenir mes larmes. Je sentais ses bras brulants se refermer autour de moi.

« Excuse-moi mon cœur. Ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Excuse moi je t'en prie ma chérie »

Sa voix s'était cassée, je relevais la tête pour le voir. Il pleurait également.

« Oh mon Jake. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout ! »

Je restais sans bouger dans ses bras. Nous ne parlions pas. Je sentais le souffle de mon amour dans mon cou.

PDV de Jacob :

J'ouvrais les yeux. Je sentais un poids sur mon épaule, je jetais un coup d'œil vers celle-ci. Nessie avait la tête posée dessus, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mes souvenirs de la nuit passée affluaient dans mon cerveau. Merde ! Je la poussais doucement, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et me glissais en dehors du lit. Je m'habillais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'appuyais mes mains sur le rebord de l'évier et baissais la tête. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais rompu ma promesse envers Bella. Elle avait raison je n'étais qu'un pervers. La colère contre moi-même bouillonnait. Je n'étais pas capable de résister à une fillette de 6 ans. Le mieux pour elle c'était que je m'éloigne pour ne pas la faire souffrir même si moi j'en serais malheureux. A présent je comprenais mieux la décision d'Edward lorsqu'il avait quittait Bella. Je me haïssais. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me barrer en courant.

Des bras tièdes entouraient ma taille et des lèvres embrassaient mon dos. Je ne parlais pas de peur de dire de bête. Elle se demandait si j'allais bien. Non je n'allais pas bien, j'étais un monstre. Le monstre qui lui avait pris son innocence. Pour ne pas l'inquièter, je lui répondais par l'affirmative. Elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire car immédiatement elle paniquait. Elle croyait qu'elle avait été nulle. Elle ne comprenait donc pas que j'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie mais que c'était trop tôt. Je l'a rassurais. Je ne savais pas les mots exacts que je lui disais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un brouillard autour de mon cerveau. Soudain elle hurlait « Je n'ai pas 6 ans ». Je l'observais des pieds à la tête. Elle était tellement belle et sexy pour une enfant. C'était encore un bébé et je lui avais fait du mal. Je n'étais qu'une bête qui ne savait pas contrôler ses pulsions. Nessie me sortais de mes pensées lorsqu'elle mettait à sangloter. Une rivière de larmes coulait de ses yeux. Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Je venais de lui faire encore plus mal ? Je n'étais qu'un idiot, je ne la méritais pas. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge et mes yeux me piquaient, je me rendais compte que moi-même je pleurais. Sa douleur devenait la mienne. Ça devait être ça l'imprégnation. Je ne devais jamais lui faire aucun mal. Des poignards me lacéraient le cœur et les poumons, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je voulais tant que cette douleur, sa douleur s'arrête. Je la prenais dans mes bras. Nessie relevait la tête, m'affirmant qu'elle m'aimait. Elle était toute ma vie, je ne pouvais me passer d'elle. Je regardais ses yeux pleins de larmes et lui répondais que moi aussi. Elle se resserrait contre moi avant de me repoussait doucement.

« J'ai faim.

Tu préfères quoi céréales ou flocons d'avoine

Sang !

Tu es bien la fille de ton père. » ajoutais-je en soupirant

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et me retournais

« Alors, tu viens ?

Jacob Black, tu ne crois pas que je vais aller chasser vêtu que de ton T-shirt ! »

Elle me tournait le dos et se dirigeais vers la chambre pour s'habiller. Je m'en voulais toujours autant mais j'avais décidé de ne pas le faire voir à Nessie et je parlerais de ce qui c'était passé à Bella et Edward dés que je la ramènerais chez les Cullen. Ma décision était prise et je ne comptais pas en changer.

Le téléphone sonnait, je regardais l'heure 9 h 30. Qui pouvait appeler à cette heure ? Je décrochais.

« Maison Black ?

Jake ? C'est Bella.

Oui, Belle maman ?

Jacob, ne commence pas s'il te plait. Pourrais tu ramener Renésmé cette aprèm ?

Ok, pas de problème. L'autre tarée est partie ?

Non mais elle est sous surveillance.

Tu es sur ?

Oui.

Très bien. Je te la ramène en début d'aprèm.

Merci »

Nessie arrivait lorsque je raccrochais. Je l'informais de la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec sa mère, elle me regardait en grimaçant.

« Déjà ?

Et oui. Viens, on va chasser. »

La voir malheureuse, me fendait le cœur. Je soupirais et me préparais mentalement à la confrontation que j'allais devoir avoir avec Bella et Edward.

PDV Emmett :

J'étais assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder un match de football que je ne regardais même pas. Je réfléchissais, profitant de l'absence d'Edward. Lorsqu'il était dans les parages, je lui cachais mes vraies pensées. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache comment j'étais vraiment. Pour tous j'étais le rigolo de la bande. J'avais les muscles mais pas de cerveau. S'ils savaient qu'en fait, j'étais plus torturé que Jasper et Edward réunis. A cette pensée, j'émettais un petit rire ironique. Alice leva les yeux vers moi et m'interrogeait du regard. « Mauvaise tactique de jeu » lui répondais-je en lui souriant. Elle levait les yeux au ciel et reprenait la lecture de son magasine de mode. Je me devais d'être dans le rôle constant du bouffon de service, de celui qui détendait l'atmosphère. Certains jours, faire semblant m'étouffait, j'avais l'impression qu'une énorme roche c'était abattu sur ma poitrine pourtant je me devais de sourire et de rire à chaque instant et de faire le clown, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. J'avais tellement mal que si j'aurais pu, j'aurai pleuré. Vous imaginez un colosse de pierre qui pleure, ça ne le fait pas ?

Et puis, il y avait assez de dépressifs comme ça à la maison. Entre Edward qui s'inquiète pour Bella et Nessie, Jasper qui ressent les inquiétudes du premier, en plus de sa peur de ne pas tenir le régime, Alice qui s'en fait pour Jasper, Carlisle, lui, pense à ses patients, Esmé a gardé toute la famille heureuse et Rosalie a sa beauté. Et moi, qui pense à moi ? Même celle que j'aime le plus au monde n'était pas là pour moi. Ma Rose, ma femme, elle m'avait redonné le goût de vivre. Quand elle m'avait trouvé, elle pensait naturellement que je m'étais fait attaquer par un ours, en fait je l'avais provoqué pour qu'il le fasse et me tue. Et oui, j'avais tenté de me suicider. Je voulais mourir sous les griffes s'un ours puisqu'on me comparait à chaque fois à cet animal. Ironique non ?

Bella entrait dans la pièce et me souriait. Sa présence m'apportait à chaque fois un immense réconfort. Je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu le vrai Emmett. Elle s'installait à coté de moi avec un livre. Alice se levait et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard, sans un mot. J'avais l'impression d'être invisible.

« Tu ne l'ai pas !» Je me retournais vers Bella, surpris.

« Pardon ?

Tu n'ai pas invisible !

Quoi ?

Il faut que je te le répète encore une fois ?

Non, non mais comment … ?

Tu l'as dit.

Non Bella. Je n'ai rien dis.

Si. Tu as dis que tu avais l'impression d'être invisible.

Non Bella, je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pensais.

Mais enfin, je ne lis pas dans les pensées Emmet.

Apparemment si. Tu as entendu ce que je pensais avant ?

Non. A part que tu me considérer comme ta meilleure amie. Merci d'ailleurs.

Euh…. de rien. Purée 2 télépathes dans une maison c'est égal à 2 fois plus d'emmerdement.

Je ne suis pas télépathe, je n'ai pas entendu que des brides de tes pensées et j'ai rien écouté d'Alice.

Faut le dire à Edward et Carlisle.

Pas encore Emmett. Peux-tu cacher tes pensées à Edward ? Je veux d'abord en être sur.

D'accord mais faudra que tu lui dises.

Je sais. »

Bella se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle se retournait vers moi et me prenait dans ses bras

« Oh. Emmett. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'étais qu'un clown ! Viens quand tu veux me parler. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime.»

Elle partait de la pièce. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais tellement ému par les paroles de Bella. Je me jetai dehors par la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt en courant. Je m'asseyais sur un tronc d'arbre, secoué par des sanglots silencieux. On avait pensé à moi. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance aussi bien humaine que vampirique, on avait fait attention à moi. Je sentais des mains se posées sur mes épaules. Je me retournais c'était Bella. Elle m'observait, inquiète. Je bénissais le dieu qui l'avait mit sur ma route.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Emmett ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

Ma boule dans ma gorge était tellement grosse qu'elle m'empêchait de répondre. Je secouais la tête pour dire non.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Je prenais une grande inspiration pour avoir le courage de tout lui dire.

« Tu as juste dit les mots que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps »

Je lui expliquais mes états d'âmes, ma tentative de suicide, ma véritable nature. Elle ne disait rien et me regardait, les yeux remplis de compassion.

« Mais Emmett, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Tout le monde t'aime que tu fasses le rigolo ou pas.

Je le leur doit. Pour m'avoir accepté dans leur famille.

N'importe quoi. Si je suis ton résonnement, moi je leur dois quoi alors ?

Rien, ils t'ont choisi.

Mais toi aussi. »

Je levai un regard vers elle, interrogateur. Elle m'observait en soupirant.

« Rosalie ! Elle t'a choisi ! »

Je réfléchissais rapidement, la conclusion de Bella tenait. Je levais les yeux vers elle en souriant timidement. Je me sentais tellement idiot.

« Mais non, tu ne l'ai pas. La prochaine fois, parles-en au lieu de tout garder pour toi. On rentre maintenant ?»

J'hochais la tête. Je me sentais mieux, j'avais l'impression d'être libre, d'être léger. Le poids sur mon torse s'était évanoui. Je remerciais intérieurement Bella de l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée.

« De rien. »

Nous avions dépassés la rivière lorsque Renésmé et Jacob arrivèrent. Je repérais immédiatement la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air entre eux deux. Oh oh, Jacob avait fait une bêtise. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Il avait l'air tellement coupable.

Nessie s'approchait de nous.

« Bonjour Oncle Emmett. Bonjour maman.

Bonjour ma puce. Comment s'est passé ta nuit chez Jack ?

Euh … Bien merci.

Il ne t'a pas trop empêché de dormir avec ses ronflements ?

Non pas du tout. »

Je les laissais à leur discussion mère fille et m'approchais de Jacob.

« Alors comme ça toi et ma nièce ?

Comment tu l'as su ?

Ça se voit sur ta tête.

Oh.

Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

D'abord tout dire à Edward et Bella et après m'éloigner un peu de Nessie.

Bonne chose. »

Je le regardais en souriant puis éclatant de rire.

« Tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer ?

Oui, je sais ! »

J'entrais dans ma maison en criant.

« EDWARD. JACOB VEUT TE PARLER DEHORS !

Pas besoin de hurler, j'y vais ! »

Je m'installais dans le canapé et prenais ma Rosie dans mes bras. Elle se retournait et me souriait. Ce sourire réchauffait mon cœur mort.

« QUOI ? JE VAIS TE TUER JACOB BLACK ! »

Toute la famille se tournait vers la fenêtre lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Bella. J'éclatais de rire. Rosalie se tournait vers moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jacob va mourir.

Pourquoi ?

Il a couché avec Renésmé ! »

Ils se retournaient tous vers moi, surpris.

PDV d'Edward :

J'entendais Emmett gueuler alors que j'étais juste à coté de lui. Je lui répondais que j'y allais et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de hurler. Qu'est ce que pouvait me vouloir Jacob ? Je me dirigeais en vitesse vampirique vers Bella, Nessie et Jacob. Ma fille me faisait un sourire pour me dire bonjour. Jacob prenait la parole.

« Salut Ed ! Renésmé, tu peux aller à l'intérieur s'il te plait. »

Elle s'exécutait non sans lancer un regard interrogateur vers Jake.

« Bon je vais aller droit au but. J'ai fait une connerie, une énorme connerie que je regrette du fond du cœur »

Bella et moi le regardions intrigués. J'essayais de lire dans ses pensées mais il chantait l'hymne national. Il me cachait quelque chose. Ça m'intriguais et m'énervais en même temps. Il poursuivait

« J'ai couché avec Nessie !

QUOI ? JACOB BLACK JE VAIS TE TUER » hurlait ma femme

Il avait fait quoi ? Comment ? Comment avait-il osé ? Ma colère était sans borne. Je le haïssais. Je le savais. J'aurais dû empêcher ma fille d'aller chez ce sale pervers. J'avais les yeux fermés et lorsque je les ouvrais, je croisais le regard suppliant et désespéré de Jake. Il se rappelait comment ça c'était passer. Je voyais dans son esprit les événements. Ça me calmait directement. Nessie l'avait carrément sauté dessus et il n'avait pas su résister. Il s'en voulait vraiment.

« Oh »

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire

« Oh ? Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu dis toi ? Il vient de dire qu'il avait violé ta fille et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est oh ?

Bella calmes toi. Jacob n'a pas violé Renésmé. Elle le voulait autant que lui.

Quoi ? Non mais j'hallucine ? Je rêve ? Tu le défends ?

Non, je ne le défends pas. RENESME VIENS ICI !

Oui papa ?

Fais voir à ta mère ce qui c'est passé hier soir !

Mais papa ….

Fais-le ! »

Nessie se tournait vers Bella et lui posait la main sur la joue. Faisant voir à sa mère comment elle avait manipulé Jacob. Elle avait l'air choquée par le comportement de sa fille.

« Renésmé Carlie Cullen. Tu vas dans ta chambre et tu n'en ressors pas tant que ton père ou moi ne te l'autorisons pas. »

Bella avait murmuré, signe évident qu'elle était folle de rage. Elle se tournait vers Jacob et pointait le doigt vers lui

« Toi ! Ne crois pas t'en tiré à si bon compte. Tu m'avais fait une promesse, tu l'as trahi. Tu as de la chance si je ne t'étripe pas. »

Elle nous tourna le dos et parti vers la forêt en courant.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Jake ?

Déjà je vais m'éloigner quelque temps !

Bonne idée. Il faut le temps que Bella se calme.

Tu ne m'en veux pas toi ?

Ne crois pas ça ! Je suis furieux. Aussi bien contre toi que contre ma fille. Simplement je me maitrise mieux que Bella.

Ok. Je suis vraiment désolé Edward. Je sais que j'aurais dû résister. »

J'acquiesçais.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant avant que Bella revienne pour te tuer. »

Il me tournait le dos en s'excusant encore une fois et disparaissait à bord de sa voiture. Je me tournais vers la maison. Il fallait que j'aie une conversation très sérieuse avec ma fille.


	10. Découvertes

PDV Bella :

J'avais été chassé pour calmer la rage que je ressentais. Ma fille avait tendu un piège pour coucher avec Jake. Mais comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Nous ne l'avions pas élevé comme ça ! J'étais atterré par ce comportement. Edward et moi allions avoir une discussion avec elle.

Calmé, je rentrais à la maison. J'entrais dans la salle à manger. Jane était seule. Je croisais son regard.

Une douleur s'apparait de mon cœur. C'était horrible. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse. J'hurlais tant j'avais mal. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchiquetait la poitrine. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, on voulait m'arracher le cœur. J'étais secoué de sanglots silencieux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Qu'on m'achève pour cette douleur cesse enfin.

PDV Edward :

Je réfléchissais à la manière d'aborder ma fille sur sa façon d'agir lorsque j'ai entendu un hurlement à glacer le sang. C'était Bella. Je courrais le plus vite possible dans la salle à manger, de l'endroit d'où provenait le cri de ma femme. Je la trouvais recroquevillais sur le sol, secouée de pleurs sans larmes. Son visage était pétrifié par la douleur. Jane était accroupie à coté d'elle et essayée de la calmer.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Bella ?

Rien ! Elle est tombée et s'est mise à hurler. Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

Toute la famille était là, affolée par les cris de celle que j'aime.

« Carlisle, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Je ne sais pas Edward. »

Je voyais Jane qui s'affoler de plus en plus. « Ils vont tout me mettre sur le dos. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a bon sang ? »

« Jasper peux-tu emmener Jane dans la cuisine s'il te plait ? »

Il acquiesçait et dirigeais Jane dans l'autre pièce. C'était le déclic. Dés le départ de Jane, Bella se calmait aussitôt. Ses pleurs cessaient aussitôt et se redressait.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'avais ressenti une douleur horrible, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me poignardait la poitrine. C'était presque la même que lorsque tu m'as quitté dans les bois mais en beaucoup plus fort. »

Un éclair de remords pinçait mon cœur à ce souvenir. C'était tout de même étonnant que la souffrance ait cessé au départ de Jane. Je demandais à Jane de revenir dans la pièce. A ce moment, Bella retombait sur le sol en hurlant. Je sollicitais Jane de repartir. Ma femme s'asseyait sur une chaise qui se trouvait autour de la table ronde et se reprenait doucement. Je m'installais en face d'elle. Jasper restait à la salle à manger, incrédule. « Ce n'est pas possible »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Jasper ?

Je ne suis pas sûr !

Dis toujours !

Je pense que Bella a un don d'empathie comme moi.

Carlisle, un vampire peut avoir plusieurs dons ?

Ça serait la première fois que je le vois mais venant de Bella, rien ne m'étonne. Elle a toujours été spéciale »

J'acquiesçais. Je faisais le tour de ma famille pour voir leur réaction. Seul l'esprit d'Emmett était vide. C'était bizarre venant de lui. Voyant que je le regardais avec insistance, il s'expliqua.

« Bella a un autre don. En début d'aprèm, elle a lu dans mes pensées !

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle voulait te le dire elle-même.

Bella, pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Carlisle, ça veut dire que j'ai 3 dons ?

Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'un don s'est déclenché.

Mais j'avais déjà le bouclier.

Je ne pense pas que le bouclier soit ton don. C'était capacité innée chez toi. Tu l'avais déjà en étant humaine. Je crois que ton don vampirique vient de se déclaré.

Et ça serait quoi mon don alors ? Je ne peux pas avoir la télépathie et l'empathie.

Je crois que tu t'appropries les dons des autres. Il y a dû avoir un déclencheur. »

Je réfléchissais au don de ma femme quand Emmett m'interrompait.

« La colère ! Edward, tu m'as dit que Bella avait piquée une crise de colère lorsqu'Alice t'avait appelé et qu'elle avait eu une force inimaginable. Ça veut dire qu'elle avait déjà copié mon don.

Mais oui ! Bien sur ! » Me retournant vers Carlisle. « Bella a abattu plusieurs arbres en un coup de poing. Elle a la force d'Emmett, l'empathie de Jasper, et ma télépathie. »

Tout le monde était soufflé par cette nouvelle.

PDV Bella :

Donc je pouvais copier le pouvoir des autres. Quand j'avais entendu les pensées d'Emmett, je pensais que c'était juste lui parce que je me sentais proche de lui, que je le considéré comme mon frère et que cela n'allait pas se reproduire.

Jasper me souriait « je t'aiderais pour gérer les émotions des autres ! »

Je poussais un hoquet de surprise. Ils se retournaient tous vers moi.

« Je viens d'entendre les pensées de Jasper. Il me propose son aide pour l'empathie. »

« Alors maintenant on a 2 empathes et 2 télépathes et une voyante. On va avoir encore moins de vie privée dans cette maison. »

Déclarait Emmett en riant. Rosalie lui donnait un coup de coude dans les cotes.

Des images passaient dans mon esprit. Je voyais Caïus et Alec qui arrivaient devant la maison. Avec eux, une cinquantaine de vampire.

Je soupirais et lançais.

« 2 voyantes ! Je viens d'avoir une vision. Caïus va arriver accompagner d'environ 50 vampires ! Je ne sais pas quand par contre.

Cela va venir. Moi non plus je ne voyais pas tout au début.»

Alice me rassurait.

« En attendant que je maitrise mieux les dons de chacun, il vaut mieux que je reste loin de Jane. Elle a tellement mal. Vous croyais que j'ai aussi son pouvoir ?

Faut essayer.

Sur qui ?

Vas-y sur moi. Je suis solide ! »

Emmett se proposait pour subir une torture si j'avais le don de Jane. Je me concentrais mais rien ne venait. Faudrait que je demande à Jane comment elle faisait quand je pourrais l'approcher sans douleur.

Chacun partait de son coté. Carlisle, dans son bureau, faire des recherches, Esmé jardinait, Alice créait de nouvelles tenues, Emmett s'affalait sur le canapé devant un match de football, Rose servait de modèle à Alice, Nessie partait dans sa chambre et Jasper s'occupait de Jane. Seul Edward restait avec moi. Il m'observait, ce qui commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement.

« Tu m'entends ? » Edward essayait de communiquer par la pensée avec moi. J'acquiesçais. Il poussait un soupir et sourit « c'est super, on va pouvoir parler sans que personne nous entende ! »

Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je souriais, retirais mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse lire en moi et fermais les yeux.

Je m'imaginais dans notre maison, allongé sur notre lit, vêtue simplement d'une nuisette très décolletée en dentelle noire qui descendait jusqu'à mes chevilles et d'un string de la même couleur.

Je me voyais passer ma main dans mes cheveux, redescendre jusqu'à ma joue. Avec mon index, je caressais mes lèvres. Du bout des dents je le mordillais avant de lécher. J'enroulais ma langue autour de mon doigt en faisant des allers retour tout le long.

De mon autre main, je frôlais ma peau _marmoréenne_ à partir de mon menton. Je descendais le long de mon cou, le début de ma poitrine. A travers le tissus de la nuisette, je caressais un sein, titillant mon téton durcit par l'excitation. Je le pétrissais doucement.

Je sentais mon clitoris devenir de plus en plus humide. Je croisais les jambes et commençais à les serrer imperceptiblement pour exercer une pression sur mon bas-ventre en feu. J'enlevais mon index qui était toujours dans ma bouche pour poser ma main sur mon entre jambe et caresser mon clitoris du bout des doigts. Je m'inventais en train de pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir.

Je me levais du lit doucement. Je faisais glisser doucement ma nuisette le long de mon corps. Je me retrouvais donc seulement vêtue d'un string noir que j'enlevais dans la foulée. Je me rallongeais sur le lit, écartant les cuisses au maximum qu'il m'était possible.

Je sentais le désir, la chaleur se propageait dans mon corps. Mon corps, mon esprit étaient encore parasités par les sensations que je ressentais. Mon sang bouillait littéralement dans mes veines, réchauffant mon corps et embrumant mon esprit.

Je me reprenais pour laisser mon imagination vagabondée. Une de mes mains remontait le long d'une de mes jambes, doucement, réalisant des petits cercles du bout des doigts. Electrisant ma peau. Caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse, la base de mes fesses, là où la chair est la plus tendre, la plus douce, la plus sensible, partant à l'assaut de ma vulve qui était mouillée par l'excitation, tandis que l'autre pétrissait un sein.

Mes doigts faisaient des va et viens sur mon clitoris, le titillant, le pinçant légèrement. La pulsion à l'intérieur se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, de plus en plus forte. Je ramenais ma main vers mon visage et léchais mon index. Je commençais à caresser l'entrée de mon vagin avec mon doigt, le faisant entrer légèrement et le retirant. Je recommençais de plus en plus vite enfonçant cette fois la totalité. Je caressais le doux intérieur de mon intimité. La chaleur dans mon corps s'intensifiée, se répandant du bout de mes cheveux jusqu'aux orteils de mes doigts de pieds. Je ressentais une explosion dans mon ventre. J'ouvrais les yeux. Edward me fixait, le visage crispé, le souffle court. Il avait mis un magasine sur ses genoux pour cacher l'érection qu'avait provoqué mon imagination. Je souriais à présent. J'avais eu l'effet escompté.

A son tour, il fermait les yeux. Des images apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Je ressentais les sensations en même tant qu'il les imaginait. Mon mari reprenait là où je mettais arrêter. Son esprit me représentait sur le lit totalement nue et assouvie par moi-même quand il entrait dans la chambre. Il m'observait, s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait.

Ses baisers étaient lents, tendres et sensuels. Mes mains s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise.

Je sentais ma peau nue contre le torse dévêtu d'Edward. Il interrompait le baiser et faisait descendre ses lèvres dans mon cou, vers mes épaules, entre mes seins… Je pouvais sentir sa langue tracer un chemin le long de ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'accélérait.

Il léchait la pointe de mes seins, les suçait très lentement, très doucement puis, une fois humidifiés, il soufflait sur leur bout excité. L'air frais faisait durcir immédiatement mes mamelons tendus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de haleter. Je ne contrôlais plus du tout ma respiration.  
Je ne parvenais pas à bouger, me laissant conduire naturellement et très progressivement vers le plaisir.

Edward me tournait de telle façon que je me retrouvais allongée sur le ventre. C'était à la fois étrange et excitant d'être ainsi rendue ''aveugle'', dans une position de soumission parfaite. Le savoir ainsi derrière moi, alors que j'étais sans défense, excitait mes sens.

J'étais prête. Prête à tout pour lui. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour mon âme sœur. Je sentais tout à coup les mains de mon mari qui relevaient mes cheveux. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser dans ma nuque. Sa bouche descendait encore. Sa langue dure traçait la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale. Il se relevait et j'attendais.

Lorsque je sentais le corps d'Edward s'écraser dans mon dos, mon ventre se noua. Je pouvais sentir contre mes fesses son sexe ferme et prêt à me pénétrer. Je ne l'avais même pas vu ni entendu se déshabiller.

Mais aussitôt, je sentais à nouveau sa bouche couvrir mes fines épaules de baisers humides et redescendre vers mes reins. Il laissait traîner ses mains le long de mes flancs et il pouvait me sentir frissonner sous ses doigts.

Il embrassait mes fesses, donnant parfois de petits coups de dents qui faisaient courir, dans mon corps, une décharge électrique. Je sentais sa langue descendre encore, effleurer mon intimité.

Puis, il me saisissait par la taille et me retournait. Il m'observait avec gourmandise.

Ce qui me faisait chavirer plus que tout, c'était de voir ses yeux doré qui fixaient mon triangle brun, comme un territoire qui lui appartenait déjà, ce qui était le cas. Je voyais que les caresses d'Edward me rendaient folle. Il précipitait ses lèvres sur ma bouche et m'embrassait, son corps plaqué contre le mien. Il m'écartait bien les cuisses afin de plaquer son sexe contre mon intimité. Je trouvais ce contact vraiment très excitant. Edward descendait alors et embrassait encore mes seins, l'un après l'autre. Il en mordait le bout, excitant les mamelons avec délicatesse.

Je sentais une vague d'émotion me submerger lorsque je le voyais descendre sa langue de plus en plus bas. Je me cambrais instinctivement, envahie par une vague de plaisir absolu. Je sentais mon intimité devenir mouillée au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Je me voyais au bord de l'orgasme lorsqu'il arrêtait.

Je me regardais ouvrir des yeux étonnés et suppliants et l'observais qui remonter vers mon visage. Edward s'allongeait à nouveau sur son corps. Nos sexes excités étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il remuait à peine son ventre dur contre le mien afin d'entretenir cette brûlure exquise. Mon excitation était à son paroxysme. Je pouvais sentir son pénis glisser très facilement contre mon sexe tout mouillé.

Mon mari infiltrait sa main entre nos deux sexes et trouvait son chemin entre les lèvres de mon intimité. Il plaçait ses doigts sur le point sensible et commençait à le caresser, excitant savamment mon bourgeon rose gonflé de désir. Son doigt glissait facilement tellement je mouillais.

Dans son imagination, je ne pouvais retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Seigneur ! Il était en train de me rendre folle. Ses gestes étaient si précis, si experts. Ce qu'il avait commencé du bout de sa langue, il allait le terminer du mouvement de ses doigts.

Je plaquais ses mains contre ses reins. Edward me caressait, excitait mon sexe tout en me regardant se tordre de plaisir en dessous de lui.

Lorsqu'il me sentait à la limite de la jouissance, il retirait sa main. Je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants, souhaitant qu'il réintroduise ses doigts en moi et qu'il m'amène enfin au bout du plaisir.

Mais au contraire, il m'écrasait complètement de son poids et me relevait une cuisse. Je voyais le bout de son engin s'enfoncer entre mes cuisses.  
Je fermais les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière. Cette sensation était extraordinaire. Il me pénétrait. Il me pénétrait enfin.

Il faisait de tout petits va-et-vient. Une sensation de chaleur m'enveloppait. Edward me noyait de baisers et de caresses. Ses mains courraient le long de mes flancs, excitant mes seins à la pointe tendue, effleurant mon cou, me léchant partout.  
Son sexe, si parfait, était à l'intérieur de moi, comme si mon antre chaude avait toujours été faite pour lui.

Il poussait, de plus en plus vite, guettant chacune de mes réactions, cherchant à accroître mon plaisir, à me faire chavirer dans l'extase absolue.  
Il accélérait ses coups de reins, devenant un peu plus brutal. Je le sentais entrer, sortir… Entrer, sortir… Entrer, sortir…  
Encore…  
J'en voulais encore…

Edward, me sentant au bord de l'extase, accélérait encore le mouvement et enfin nous jouissions en même temps.

Les images et les sensations cessaient brusquement. J'ouvrais les yeux. Je m'apercevais que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je libérais donc mon souffle me forçant à respirer profondément et doucement pour calmer mes ardeurs. Je levais mon regard vers Edward. Il était dans le même état que moi, le magasine toujours posé sur ses genoux pour cacher son érection. Nous regardions en souriant. Nous venions de faire l'amour en pensées. C'était aussi intense que lorsque c'était physique.

Finalement je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise et regardais autour de moi. Mon regard croisait celui d'Emmett.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini vos cochonneries ? »


	11. Explication

Chapitre 11 Explication

Voilà un mois que je m'entrainais tous les jours pour maitriser tous les pouvoirs qui m'entouraient. Jasper m'aidait pour l'empathie, avec le temps je le dominais mieux. Quand je croisais Jane, je ne m'écroulais plus sur le sol, je ressentais encore cette douleur dans ma poitrine mais je parvenais à passer outre. Quand au don de celle-ci, je le dominais facilement.

Pauvre Emmett, il avait subi de nombreux maux. En même temps, il s'était porté volontaire. Il était heureux que je puisse canaliser sa force parce qu'on pouvait refaire des bras de fer ensemble. Des fois, je gagnais, d'autres, c'était lui. Je repensais à toutes les fois où il avait pu souffrir, un sourire me venait.

« Quesque tu as ? » Edward. Depuis que j'avais copié son pouvoir, nous ne parlions plus ensemble, nous communiquions que par la pensée et j'adorais ça. Nous avions notre jardin secret. « Je repensais à Emmett qui s'était porté volontaire pour souffrir » lui répondais-je.

Il souriait aussi.

Le seul pouvoir que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à maitriser était celui de ma fille. Je n'arrivais pas à communiquer mes pensées par le contact physique. Je n'avais réussi qu'une fois, le jour où j'ai appris qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité.

_**Flash back**_

_« Vous avez fini vos cochonneries ? »_

_Je lui jetai un coup d'œil assassin. Il me répondait en me tirant la langue. A croire qu'il avait le don pour deviner tous actes sexuels se faisant à moins de 10 kilomètres de lui. En même temps avec l'érection d'Edward n'était pas dur à repérer._

_« Hey ! » s'exclamait mon mari_

_J'avais oublié de remettre en place mon bouclier et il avait pu lire dans mes pensées. Je souriais en repensant à notre petit entrevue télépathique que nous venions d'avoir. Emmett me coupait dans mes pensées_

_« Quesque vous allez faire pour Nessie et Jack ? Ça m'a étonné que vous ne n'ayez pas tuer ce dernier par ailleurs !_

_Je n'ai pas pu le démembrer, je deviens trop sensible depuis que je suis vampire !_

_C'est surtout parce qu'il s'en voulait énormément de ce qui c'était passé._

_Ouais aussi. Faut dire que ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Nessie lui a tendu un piège. Elle avait tout planifié._

_Ma nièce, une manipulatrice. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer !_

_Nous non plus !_

_Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

_Jacob a décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps et il va falloir qu'on discute avec notre fille._

_Et si on le faisait maintenant ? Elle est dans mon ancienne chambre ! » ajoutait Edward_

_J'acquiesçais, me levais et suivait mon mari à l'étage. Arrivés devant la porte, je poussais un soupir d'encouragement avant d'entrer dans la chambre._

_Renesmée était couché sur le lit, nous tournant le dos._

_« Renésmée, il faut qu'on parle !_

_J' veux pas !!_

_Ça nous est totalement égal que tu ce que tu veux » Répliquait Edward_

_Je me retournais vers mon mari surprise par son ton dur « Ce n'est pas elle qui va faire la loi. Elle se prend pour qui ? » Il était vraiment en colère par le comportement de notre fille. Nessie se levait et s'asseyait sur l'immense lit en soupirant, nous faisant face._

_Je prenais la parole._

_« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ??? Tu n'es qu'une enfant !!!_

_Arrêtez de me prendre pour un bébé ! J'ai 17 ans !!!_

_Non, tu n'as que 8 ans._

_Mais pas physiquement !_

_Et parce que tu ne fais pas ton âge, tu crois que tu es prête pour avoir des rapports sexuels ? »_

_Nessie ne répondait rien et boudait. Edward s'exprimait._

_« As-tu pensé à ce que peux ressentir Jacob ?_

_Il m'aime, il me l'a dit._

_C'est vrai, il t'aime mais il pense aussi que tu étais trop jeune_

_C'est faux !_

_Non Nessie. Il s'en veut de ce qu'il a fait. Pour cette raison, il a décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps._

_QUOI ? Non, non !_

_Trop tard, il est déjà parti._

_Mais c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour qu'on le fasse, pas lui._

_C'est les conséquences de tes actes. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? »_

_Renésmée s'était mis à sangloter, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle regrettait ce qui se qu'elle avait fait, je le ressentais._

_Des images passèrent devant mes yeux. Je voyais Jake sauvait ma fille de l'attaque d'un vampire aux yeux rouges. Autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Je nous voyais, Edward et moi, nous battant cote à cote._

_Les visions disparaissaient. Je me sentais tomber et rattraper de justesse par mon mari. En me touchant, je lui transmettais mes visions sans le vouloir. Sous la surprise, il me lâchait et je m'affalais sur le sol._

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Depuis un mois que Jacob était partit, Nessie passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Elle ne parlait que pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle était si triste, Jake lui manquait tellement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué son départ. Sa journée était la même chaque jour. Elle se réveillait, se lavait, se recouchait, chassait, se relavait, se rendormait.

Ça me faisait mal de la voir dans cet état mais je savais que seul Jacob pouvait la sortir là. Simplement il ne reviendrait pas avant 2 mois. Je le savais grâce à mes visions. Il arriverait juste à temps pour protéger Nessie durant la bataille qui allait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se défendre. Je décidais donc de la sortir de sa routine pour prendre un cours d'attaque/défense avec Jasper.

Il était 8 h 00 en ce lundi matin, j'entrais dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers le lit.

« Nessie lèves toi ! »

Elle me tourna le dos en en grommelant des propos sur les vampires qui eux ne pouvaient pas être réveillés vu qu'ils ne dormaient jamais, ce qui me faisait sourire. Je retirais les couvertures de sur elle.

« Faut te lever, tu as un cours !

Un cours ? Mais de quoi tu parles maman ?

Jasper t'attends pour te donner un cours de défense !

Pas envie »

Elle se remettait sous les couvertures. Je lui retirais.

« Maintenant ça suffit, tu te bouge les fesses ! »

Elle soupirait en m'obéissant

« Mais pourquoi ?

Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre seulement. Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour te protéger. Mets-toi ça dans la tête. »

Je savais que j'avais été sèche. Je ressentais sa peine comme si c'était la mienne pourtant je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort. Jake ne serait pas toujours là non plus. Il continuerait à vieillir sauf s'il passait tout son temps en loup, ce qu'il ne faisait très rarement. Si elle se comportait de cette façon sachant qu'il va revenir dans peu de temps qu'est ce que ça serait lors de son décès. Nessie entrait dans la salle de bains pour se préparer. Je tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers le jardin lorsque je croisais Emmett.

« Tu as été dure avec elle !

Je sais.

Pourquoi ?

Je cherche juste à la protéger de l'avenir.

Tu ne pourras pas. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Non, tu te trompes Emmett. Elle veut agir comme une femme, dans ce cas on doit la traiter comme tel. »

Emmett me regardait surpris par mes paroles. Depuis qu'il m'avait ouvert son cœur, nous parlions souvent ensemble. Il me confiait tout ce dont il ne pouvait parler aux autres. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami. Edward m'avait demandé un jour ce qui nous avait autant rapprocher, je lui avais répondu que c'était l'humour d'Emmett. Les semaines suivantes, il s'était appliqué à faire des blagues vaseuses tout le temps. Personne ne connaissait mon mari sous cet angle, surtout tout nos invités qui étaient venus nous soutenir et se battre contre les Volturis. Il avait enfin arrêté quand il s'est rendu compte combien nous rions tous de son comportement.

Nous descendions les escaliers lorsqu'Alice me sautait au cou.

« Bravo ma Bella. Tu as réussi à faire réagir notre nièce. A partir de maintenant, elle va se reprendre en mains. Tout va bien se passer. Je l'ai vu ! »

Elle me transmettait sa vision en pensait. Je pouvais voir une femme, me tournant le dos, en train de combattre des vampires aux yeux rouges. Elle était rapide, agile, tout en restant gracieuse dans ses mouvements. Elle arracha la tête d'un petit blond tout en donnant un coup de pied à un autre qui allait s'écraser contre les arbres environ 20 mètres plus loin. La femme s'arrêtait soudain et se tournait vers moi en souriant. Avec un hoquet de surprise, je me rendais compte que cette femme n'était autre que ma fille, ma précieuse Renésmée.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Moi, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain.

D'ailleurs dans le suivant : LEMON !!!!!!


	12. Pompier

Voilà 2 jours qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour. C'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. Depuis ma transformation, nous l'avions toujours fait au moins une fois par jour. Et voilà 2 longs jours que nous n'avions rien fait et qu'il m'évitait. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui lui arriver. Je me sentais perdu et seule sans mon âme sœur. Je m'allongeais sur le lit dans notre cottage. Pas que je me sentais fatiguer mais plutôt déprimer par le comportement de mon mari.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Et un pompier entrait….. Un casque couvrait le visage de l'homme sans que je puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur ne battait plus donc c'était un vampire. Le reste de son corps était caché par un blouson et un pantalon rouge avec des bandes blanches sur le coté. L'homme portait la main à son visage et remontait la visière de son casque. C'était Edward !!!!!

PDV d'Edward :

J'avais décidé de faire une surprise à Bella en me déguisant. Je n'avais pas d'idées jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne me voir pour me dire que le fantasme de nombreuses femmes étaient les pompiers donc j'avais choisi ce déguisement. Durant 2 jours j'avais préparé mon plan, m'éloignant au possible de Bella pour qu'elle ne voie pas mon plan dans mon esprit. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal en faisant cela, à moi aussi par la même occasion, mais je me cessais de me répéter que c'était pour la bonne cause. J'avais été volé un uniforme à ma taille à la caserne des pompiers de Seattle. Alice m'avait beaucoup aidé dans ma préparation.

Une fois prêt, je ne dirigeais vers notre cottage en bloquant mes pensées pour pas que Bella m'entende arriver. J'entrais doucement dans l'entrée. Personne. J'allais donc vers la chambre donc j'ouvrais la porte avec fracas. Je trouvais ma femme allongée sur le lit. Elle était vêtue d'un petit top beige crème et d'une longue jupe noire qui lui seyait à merveille. Je la trouvais très belle. Voyant qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas, je remontais la visière du casque. Elle affichait un air surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

« Edward !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ???? »

Je m'étais attendu à cette réaction donc je ne m'en offusquais pas.

« Madame, la caserne a reçu un appel l'informant d'un feu dans cette chambre donc on m'a envoyé à votre secours !

Oh !!! Mais il n'y a aucun feu ici, monsieur le pompier.

Si justement, j'en vois un !

Vraiment et où ?

Vous êtes en feu madame !!!

Oh Edward !!! Tu sais que tu me plais dans cette tenue !

Vraiment ? »

Au lieu de me répondre, elle caressait mes lèvres des siennes puis descendait sa main le long de mon cou. Je sentais le sang bouillir dans mes veines. Elle descendait la fermeture éclair de mon blouson et me l'enlevait. Elle descendait ses doigts le long de mon ventre, elle agrippait le bas de mon T-shirt et le passait par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouvais torse nu devant elle. Bella. A mon tour je lui ôtais son haut. Je caressais sa peau tendre et délicate. Son parfum m'enivrait. Mais il en voulait davantage. J'arrachais d'un geste sec la dentelle séparant les deux balconnets du soutien-gorge et fit apparaître sa poitrine.  
La pointe de ses seins se mit à durcir au contact de l'air frais. J'enveloppais de ses mains les deux globes laiteux et excitais délicatement le mamelon. Je pouvais voir sa peau frissonner.

"Tu me rends fou, mon amour. Tu es si belle" lui murmurais je à son oreille.

Tout en l'embrassant je nous dirigeais et nous couchais sur le lit et je me blottissais contre elle. J'adorais sentir sa peau excitée sous mes doigts. Puis j'approchais ma bouche de sa poitrine et entreprenais de mordiller ses petits tétons roses. Bella laissait échapper de petits cris étouffés en sentant ma langue humide courir sur sa peau, embrassant ses épaules, léchant la pointe de ses seins. Je laissais mes mains descendre jusqu'à son ventre, puis entreprenait de retirer sa jupe. Je regardais ses jambes longues et fines entre lesquelles je glissais une main. Je caressais ses cuisses blanches, effleurais son sexe protégé par sa culotte blanche. Elle ne pouvait réprimer un râle de plaisir. Sous mes caresses, je sentais son corps se cambré. Je dessinais la fente de son sexe puis infiltrais ma main sous le tissu de la culotte. Je frôlais son intimité sans la pénétrer, faisant croître son désir et sa frustration. Je voyais Bella qui haletait de plaisir, consumée par la fièvre, elle se cambrait d'instinct : elle en voulait plus. J'introduisais mes doigts dans son sexe et constatais qu'elle était déjà humide. Je remontais alors vers son clitoris, pressais le petit bouton rose et commençais à faire des mouvements circulaires. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

M'arrêtant à contre cœur, je lui enlevais le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore. Je sentais mon sexe comprimé dans mon pantalon devenir douloureux. J'avançais mon visage vers le sien et l'embrassais délicatement puis enfonçais ma langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Elle avançait ses mains vers mon ventre et les descendaient lentement vers mes cuisses emmenant avec elles mon pantalon et mon boxer. A présent nous étions nus tous les deux.

Je lui donnais de petits baisers sur tout le corps, puis lui écartais lentement les cuisses et constatais que son sexe s'ouvrait devant moi comme une fleur. J'avançais ma tête entre ses cuisses et donnais un coup de langue bref et rapide sur son petit bouton rose. Bella laissa échapper un petit cri. Elle se mit à gémir. Je commençais alors à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle se consumait de désir. Je donnais un nouveau coup de langue sur son clitoris puis me retirais. Je mordillais le haut de sa cuisse blanche puis faisait courir ma langue entre ses jambes tendues par le désir. Je promenais ma langue le long de sa fente intime. J'excitais son sexe. Bella laissait ses mains descendre vers lui et glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'accélérais les mouvements en elle. Elle hurlait de plaisir lorsque l'orgasme explosait en elle. Je remontais vers son visage et l'embrassait passionnément. Elle me sourit

« A moi de te faire plaisir maintenant mon beau pompier ! »

Elle m'allongeait sur le dos. Toujours souriante elle faisait glisser son doigt le long de mon torse jusqu'à mon sexe droit et dur. Bella me caressait sa verge et ne regardait que moi, elle me masturbait de bas en haut. Je sentais une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon bas ventre et se propager dans tout mon corps. Je me sentais tellement bien, c'était tellement bon. Bella, baissant sa tête au niveau de mon sexe, elle le lécha de la base au prépuce, contournant le gland, puis l'avala. Sa langue palpait et caressait mon sexe gonflé de plaisir, le gland au plus profond de sa gorge, ses lèvres compressées ma verge et chaque va et vient amplifiait mon érection. Elle émettait des petit bruit, des gémissements, et masturbait la base de mon sexe. Je sentais la tension dans mon corps augmentée de plus en plus. J'agrippais les draps autour de moi. Ça me faisait tellement de bien…. J'en pouvais plus !!! Je me dégageais de Bella, la couchais tendrement sur le dos et l'embrasser sans m'arrêter une seconde.

Je m'allongeais au dessus d'elle, et plaçais mon sexe au bord de son vagin. Je la regardais dans les yeux

« Je t'aime »

Je m'enfonçais à l'intérieur d'elle doucement. Je sentais une onde de plaisir d'une violence inouïe irradier mon sexe et remonter vers mon ventre. Je respirais la bouche ouverte, effleurant le visage de Bella du bout de mes lèvres. Mon bassin ondulait doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus forte tandis que Bella émettait de petits grognements de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir que ma femme était proche de l'orgasme. Mes va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides. Je voulais amener Bella au bord de l'extase, moi-même n'en étant pas loin. Le vagin de ma femme se resserra sur mon pénis, signe qu'elle allait jouir. Enfin, elle hurlait mon prénom et à ce moment je sentais toute la tension accumulée en moi depuis ces 2 derniers jours se rependre à l'intérieur de Bella.

Nous restions un instant dans la même position, avant que je me retire d'elle et l'allonge à ses cotés.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi et me sourit tendrement. Elle se penchait et posait ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

« Edward, c'était waouh ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Waouh. »

J'étais content de voir que j'avais pu lui faire autant plaisir. Bella me regardait en souriant.

« Tu te redéguise quand tu veux en pompier »

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Alors alors ça vous a plu ?????

Mes copines d'Allo se seront reconnus dans le gros clin d'œil.

Bisous à Mo, Nadia, Nat, Juju, Doudoune (y'a a surement que je dois oublier mais il est exactement 02 :04 et mon cerveau est fatigué d'avoir écrit ce lemon)………

Un gros merci à mon pompier Rob qui était là pour me décombustionner lol


	13. Le cowboy et l'indienne

PDV Alice :

J'avais vu ce qu'Edward comptait faire pour Bella et j'avais trouvé ça tellement romantique, tellement mignon. J'avais envie de faire la même chose pour Jasper. J'avais donc décidé de me déguiser en indienne, j'avais même prévu un costume de cow-boy pour mon beau blond. Je lui avais fait faire un parcours sur lequel il trouverait les vêtements. Le point de départ étant le salon et l'arrivée étant notre chambre dans laquelle j'avais reproduit une scène de western. Me connaissant Jazz ne serait pas étonner. Il savait que quand je commençais quelque chose, j'y allais à fond.

Je sentais l'odeur de mon homme se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je mettais la touche finale, c'est-à-dire la plume dans mes cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrait doucement ….

« Alice, peux tu m'expliquer cet accoutrement ridi…… »

A ma vue, son souffle se coupait et ne prononçait plus un mot. Il entrait dans la chambre et refermait la porte derrière lui.

PDV Jasper :

Alice m'avait fait faire un parcours sur lequel j'avais trouvé cet accoutrement de cow-boy. En le mettant, j'avais prié pour qu'Emmett ne me voie pas dans cette tenue sinon j'en aurais entendu parler pendant environ 300 ans. Je me demandais ce que me préparait ma femme. Heureusement, la maison était vide. Les invités étaient partis chasser avec Rose et Emmett, Edward et Bella étaient dans leur cottage, Nessie, Esmée et Carlisle étaient dans leur chambre respective. Je montais les escaliers et me dirigeais vers notre chambre. J'ouvrais la porte en râlant sur le déguisement. Puis je voyais….. mon souffle se coupait. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer aucun mot. Elle était …. magnifique. Elle portait une robe très décolletée de couleur beige qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Des franges descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Je refermais la porte dans mon dos et m'approchais doucement de ma belle.

« Salut cow-boy ! Tu viens faire un tour de rodéo ? »

Elle avait pris sa voix la plus sensuelle pour dire ça. Je sentais l'excitation me gagner. Je m'installais à coté d'elle sur le lit et lui murmurais à l'oreille

« Je suis toujours prêt à faire du rodéo tant que c'est avec toi »

Mes lèvres venaient se poser sur les siennes. Je forçais le passage de sa bouche afin de pénétrer ma langue, je sentais alors le contact tiède, doux et sensuel. Nos langues dansaient, elles se frôlaient, se caressaient pour donner un grand coup, un rentre-dedans voulant aller au plus profond de la bouche de l'autre. Je sentais ma virilité se durcir. L'excitation montait. Cette excitation était réciproque, je pouvais le ressentir et ça me rendais fou. Je crevais d'envie de la dévêtir et de toucher enfin sa peau douce. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire l'amour !!  
Alice commençais à déboutonner ma chemise: ses doigts tremblaient un peu. Puis, elle faisait lentement glisser le tissu le long de mes épaules, jusqu'à ce que le vêtement tombe comme un chiffon sur le lit. Elle regardait alors mon torse musclé et caressait ma peau.  
Les mâchoires contractées, je subissais une lente torture. J'allongeais Alice sur le dos et, entre deux baisers, je lui ôtais sa robe. Puis, je dégrafais son soutien-gorge. Je faisais glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras et lui retirais son soutien-gorge. Je voyais sa peau frissonner et ses tétons rosés se contractèrent. Ses seins étaient si appétissants !!! Je les engloutissais dans ma bouche par des baisers voraces. Je déposais d'abord de petits baisers sur son ventre puis léchais sa peau, le long de l'élastique de son string beige. Ma bouche glissait sur de ses cuisses. Elle ne pouvait réprimer un petit gémissement de plaisir qui m'incitais à aller plus loin.  
Mes mains s'infiltraient sous les bords du string et commencer à le lui retirer lentement. Alice se mettait à respirer un peu plus vite. Je lui ouvrais alors légèrement les cuisses sans cesser d'embrasser son ventre et ses seins. J'humidifiais mes doigts de salive et commençais à caresser son intimité. Je sentais mon sexe devenir très dur.  
J'accélérais mes mouvements en elle. Sans cesser de caresser son clitoris, je remontais un instant vers son visage pour l'embrasser et lui glissais à l'oreille

« Je t'aime, Alice »

Ma femme mordillait ses lèvres un peu plus fort et ouvrait spontanément un peu plus les cuisses. Je sentais son plaisir croître lorsqu'elle écartait davantage les jambes.  
Je sentais les ongles d'Alice se planter dans mon épaule. Les yeux fermés, elle était prête à se laisser emporter par l'extase.

Je pressais davantage son bourgeon et faisais de petits mouvements frénétiques dans sa fente excitée, lui arrachant des gémissements et de légers cris mal étouffés. Elle se cambrait davantage.  
Je jetais un regard vers son visage : elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues en feu et elle haletait de plus en plus. J'accélérais encore le mouvement de mes doigts en elle et enfin, je la regardais jouir.  
Je sentais tout son corps vibrer contre moi. Ses cuisses se refermaient instinctivement sur ma main et elle laissait échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme.  
Je faisais doucement remonter ma main vers son ventre, puis je l'enlaçais tendrement.

« A moi de te faire plaisir maintenant !! »

Alice m'allongeait sur le lit et me quittait mon pantalon à frange de cow-boy et mon boxer. Ma femme, sur moi, s'approchait de mon pénis. Il était droit comme un piquet, ne demandant qu'une seule chose. Elle commençait à lécher mon gland, je me retenais pour ne pas gémir, soupirer de bonheur. Alice ouvrait grand la bouche et me prenait mon sexe tout entier. Ce coup-ci, je ne pouvais me retenir de gémir.

Elle faisait des allers-retours aussi langoureux qu'un baiser. Elle prenait un certain plaisir à me faire languir alors que j'étais au summum de l'excitation. Alice me suçait au niveau du gland s'amusant à tournoyer autour et engouffrait mon intimité avec passion. Elle recommençait encore et encore et accélérait la vitesse et ses mouvements. Je ne pouvais me retenir de gémir à chaque mouvement. J'étais transporté, mon excitation augmentait rien qu'à la pensée de se faire toucher par mon amante, sa langue me parcourant de toute part, je n'en pouvais plus.

« Alice, arrêtes s'il te plait ! »

Elle s'exécutait. Je me plaçais sur elle et positionnais mon sexe devant l'entrée de son vagin et la pénétrait doucement. Je commençais un lent vas et viens. Je devenais fou de bonheur. Le plaisir que je ressentais en s'enfonçant dans le sexe d'Alice était indescriptible, inqualifiable… Jamais je ne pourrais la laisser partir, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.

Alice renversait sa tête en arrière et fermait les yeux. La tension sexuelle qui devenait trop forte. J'accélérais mes mouvements, lui donnant de légers coups de rein qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Mon amante se mettait à haleter, puis bientôt à gémir et enfin à crier. L'entendre prendre de un orgasme provoquait des ondes de plaisir qui m'irradiaient dans tout le corps. Mes coups de reins se faisaient plus brutaux et plus rapides. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre se diffusait partout. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que je prenais et que je donnais à ma femme. Ma respiration s'accélérait et enfin s'arrêtait lorsque ma jouissance se déversait à l'intérieur d'Alice. Je me laissais tomber à ses cotés.

Alice posait sa tête sur mon torse et parlions pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la chambre, je remarquais que ma femme avait décoré la chambre dans un style western. Elle avait fait du bon travail. Enfin, je prenais la parole

« Qu'est ce qui t'a donné cette idée ?

Edward ! Il a décidé de faire une surprise à Bella et de se déguiser en pompier.

Ed en pompier ??? » J'éclatais de rire « J'espère que Bella aura pris une photo. »

En même temps, je pensais que moi en cow-boy, je devais être encore plus ridicule. En fin de compte, j'étais heureux de la petite surprise organisée par ma femme.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila en espérant que ce lemon vous ai plu.

Merci à toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews et je remercie aussi mes copines d'allo qui sont mes sources d'inspiration avec leurs bêtises.

Prochain chapitre encore lemon !!!!!


	14. Tarzan et Jane

PDV Emmett :

Nous étions tous partis chasser. Nos invités se dirigeaient vers Seattle, Rosalie et moi chassions dans la forêt autour de la maison. J'avais perdu de vue ma Rose. J'entendais la voix de ma femme qui m'appelait. J'accourrais à l'endroit d'où elle était censé être. Personne !!! A la place de Rosalie se trouvait un sac plastique avec un petit mot accroché dessus. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe et reconnu son écriture. Sur une petite feuille blanche en carton, il était écrit

« Emmett,

Enfiles la tenue que j'ai préparée pour toi. Cette tenue et rien d'autre.

Quand tu l'auras fait retrouves moi ! »

Je prenais le sac et l'ouvrais. Je sortais une sorte de peau de bête, d'ours apparemment mais la peau est vraiment petite. Comment j'allais mettre ça ?

En regardant de plus près, je voyais qu'il y avait 3 trous. 2 de même taille et 1 beaucoup plus grand…. Cette tenue était un fait un sous vêtement…. Un boxer en particulier. Rosalie voulait que je me promène dans la forêt vêtu que de ça ????

Il y avait autre chose dans le sac. C'était ….. Non, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça ???? Rosalie m'avait rajouté une peluche de chimpanzé qui s'accroche dans le dos. Sur un petit mot accroché dessus il était indiqué « Chita »…..

Elle voulait que je me déguise en Tarzan !!!!

J'enfilais ma peau en souriant. Elle voulait que je sois Tarzan, elle allait être servie…. J'accrochais Chita dans mon dos et grimpait à l'arbre le plus proche. Arrivé au sommet, j'imitais le cri de Tarzan

« Oooohiiiiiiaa...iiiiiiiaa-iiiiiii...hhiiiiiiiiii...ahhhhh!! »

A ce moment, j'entendais le rire de Rosalie qui venait d'un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Je m'y précipitais et je trouvais ma femme, pliée de rire contre un arbre. Elle était splendide.

Elle s'était aussi fabriquer une tenue en peau d'ours (je sais que la peau d'ours n'est pas la peau de Tarzan mais nous n'avons que ça à disposition dans la région). Sur le haut de son corps, la tenue ne cachait que peu de son anatomie, en résumé ça ne cachait que ses seins. Le bas de son tenue commençait juste loin après son nombril mais juste avant que ça ne devienne indécent et finissait à mi cuisse. Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son sérieux et me regardait avec une petite étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux. Elle tournait sur elle-même et me disait

« ça te plait ?

Beaucoup ! Je dois avoir été très gentil pour avoir droit à une récompense pareille.

En fait non, juste que ce soir c'est nuit torride déguisée pour tout le monde et j'ai eu envie de faire pareil.

Comment ça ?

Ça à commencer avec Edward, il a décidé de faire une surprise à Bella en se déguisant en pompier, Alice a préparé une soirée western à Jasper. Elle en indienne et lui en cow-boy. »

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir d'éclater de rire. Jazz allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps de sa soirée. Quoi que si je ne voulais pas que moi en Tarzan, s'ébruite, il fallait mieux que je ne dise rien. C'était décidé, je garderais tout pour moi. Je prenais Rosalie dans mes bras et lui murmurais à l'oreille.

« Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ! »

Je sentais qu'elle riait en écoutant ce que je lui disais mais bien vite elle s'arrêtait lorsque je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue forçait l'entrée de ma bouche et venait explorer ma paroi buccale. Nos langues se caressaient mutuellement dans un baiser qui me coupait le souffle.

Je sentais les mains de ma Rose parcourir mon dos et mon torse, je décidais d'en faire autant mais ce bout de tissus me gênait. Alors je lui arrachais. Sa poitrine se retrouvait enfin libre de sa prison. Je sentais ma femme frémir sous les caresses prodiguées par mes doigts. J'interrompais notre baiser pour descendre lentement vers ses seins que je malaxais de mes mains. Ses tétons roses sont incroyables dures, je les prends entre mes lèvres et les titillent avec les dents et ma langue. Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

Lentement, mes lèvres descendaient de ses seins vers son bassin, J'embrassais ses jambes, puis ses pieds. Je remontais doucement en lui léchant la jambe. Je m'arrêtais au niveau de sa jupe et regardais dessous

« Mais c'est qu'elle n'a pas de culotte, la cochonne »

Tout ça en prenant l'accent marseillais. J'avais vu un film pornographique français avec Garrett, Jazz et Edward dans l'après midi et nous n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de rire des répliques de ce long métrage. J'entendais Rosalie sifflait de mécontentement alors je m'excusais rapidement. Je recommençais où je m'étais arrêté avant ma bêtise. Son intimité m'attirait énormément. J'embrassais mon minou, passais ma langue sur toute la longueur de la fente, du bas vers le haut …

Elle maintenait ma tête fermement, je sentais qu'elle adorait ça. J'accélérais mes mouvements de langue, j'introduisais ma langue dans son vagin avant de revenir lécher le clitoris. Je glissais un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, bien profondément et le bougeait. Rosalie gémissait, sa respiration s'accélérait.

Elle maintenait ma tête entre ses mains, passais ses doigts dans mes cheveux et ondulait son bassin d'avant en arrière pour m'encourager à continuer. Je tétais son clitoris, l'aspirais de mes lèvres. J'entendais ma femme gémir doucement.

Je décidais de mettre 2 doigts au fond de son intimité et commençais des allers retours à l'intérieur, de plus en plus vite, sans m'arrêter de titiller son clitoris. Elle me suppliait de continuer encore. Je sentais mon sexe, déjà dur, qui commençait à me faire doucement mal, prisonnier de sa prison de peau d'ours. Rosalie me rendais fou.

Le corps de Rosalie était pris de soubresauts comme électriser par ce que je lui fais. Mon corps était brûlant, mon souffle se faisait plus fort, je m'enflammais, mes pensées tourbillonnaient, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ma seule préoccupation était Rosalie. Elle attirait ma tête hors de son intimité, me quittait mon vêtement, m'allongeais sur le dos et se positionnais au dessus de moi, ses jambes de chaque coté de mon corps. Mes doigts courraient tout le long de son magnifique corps. Je plaçais mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevais légèrement puis, très vite, de ma main, je saisissais mon pénis et le guidait jusqu'à l'entrée humide du sexe de Rosalie. Doucement, j'appuyais sur son bas pour la faire descendre et la pénétrer. Le plaisir que je ressentais en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Rose était indescriptible. Je manquais de souffle. Je commençais à onduler doucement mon bassin et sentais ma femme onduler son corps lentement au dessus de moi. Le plaisir irradiait entièrement mon corps. J'accélérais le mouvement et elle faisait de même. Je sentais alors venir de ma propre bouche un gémissement étouffé. N'ayant plus de place pour réfléchir tant ma concentration était portée sur l'excitation de ma partenaire et de moi-même et, à l'unisson nous gémissions tout deux de bonheur. Les coups de reins de Rosalie étaient de plus en plus énergiques tandis que je me cambrais également de plus en plus. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, laissait échapper quelques gémissements incontrôlables, puis enfin, sa bouche ne pouvait retenir un petit cri. Elle accélérait tout de même ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le plaisir ce fasse trop intense et que je jouissais enfin en elle.

Nous restions un moment dans cette position. Rosalie toujours sur moi. Elle se penchait et m'embrassait tendrement. Ce baiser sans être fougueux me faisait tout de même tourner la tête. Rose avait cet effet sur moi. Je l'aimais tellement que ça en était douloureux. Elle s'enlevait et se posait à coté de moi. On se relevait enfin et trouvait une sorte de bouillie filace marron et blanche avec 2 points noirs nous scrutant en dessous de moi. Nous venions de tuer Chita !!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alors ça vous a plu ????

J'ai voulu brouillé les pistes en disant que ce n'était pas Emmett en Tarzan mais voilà surprise !!!

**Choco **: merci de m'avoir soufflé l'idée de Tarzan et Jane

**Mo **: Merci pour tes encouragements et bravo tu avais deviné pour Tarzan

**Lol'a **: J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu vu que tu adore Emmett

**Juju **: j'adore aussi ta FF, n'oublie pas la prochaine c'est entre moi et Eddy, tu as promis lol

**Doudoune **: J'espère que ce lemon n'aura pas trop choqué ton pompier…… lol

**Nat **: Un gros bisou pour toi même si je sais que pour le moment tu ne peux pas lire ma FF, je pense tout de même à toi

**Petitchat **: non je ne suis pas fleuriste. Contente que ma FF te plaise

**Love2lui **: Contente si j'ai pu t'apprendre des choses sur l'anatomie masculine et que mon

lemon te plaise

**Mixetremix **: Merci de tes encouragements.

**Nadia **: Où es-tu ????

Merci à toutes mes copines d'allo qui sont mes sources d'inspiration

Bien sur, tout les personnages sont la propriété de S.M

Devinez quoi ???? Prochain chapitre : LEMON !!!!!


	15. Le docteur et le chat

PDV de Carlisle :

Je revenais d'une soirée à l'hôpital de Seattle épuisante. Heureusement que j'étais un vampire et que je ne ressentais pas la fatigue. A mon plus grand bonheur, je ne croisais personne dans la maison. Je sentais qu'il y avait Esmée, ma femme, mon amour, mon âme sœur. Se trouvait aussi Alice et Jasper, dans leur chambre, et à les entendre, ils ne jouaient pas au scrabble. Je les entendais gémir et je dois dire que ça m'excitais un peu. Je pouvais ressentir la tension sexuelle qui régnait depuis 2 jours dans la maison et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'y prendre part avec Esmée. Malheureusement avec tous nos invités, nous ne pouvions nous soustraire à notre tache de maitre de maison. Je me dirigeais donc vers notre chambre, j'entrais et m'affalais sur le lit. Je savais que ma femme était dans la salle de bain attenante.

« Esmée, si tu savais la journée que j'ai eu. Tu sais Jessica Stanley ? L'ancienne camarade de classe de Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle a un herpès génital. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai reçu c'est un collègue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque que je n'avais pas vieilli. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, elle est coutumière que des faits. Il lui a conseillé de s'abstenir un peu sur le sexe mais apparemment c'est trop dur pour elle. Elle l'a même aguiché. Comme s'il allait coucher avec une fille qui a un herpès. Esmée, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir ma femme qui me regardait avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. J'étais tellement dans ce que je lui racontais que je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain. Elle était appuyée sur le chambranle et me regardais amoureusement derrière un masque de tête de chat qui lui cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Je regardais le reste de son corps. Elle avait un soutien gorge de cuir noir qui lui faisait une magnifique poitrine. Deux bandes de chaque coté du vêtement se rejoignaient au dessus du nombril et continuaient leur chemin dans son dos. Elle portait également un pantalon noir, toujours en cuir qui débutait largement après le nombril. A ses pieds se trouvaient des chaussures noirs à talon aiguilles en cuir également, on pouvait seulement voir ses doigts de pieds qu'elle avait vernie en noir et à ses mains, elle avait des gants coupées au bout où dépassaient ses ongles aussi vernies en noir. Elle était tout simplement sexy et très très excitante. Je sentais mon sexe se tendre dans mon pantalon.

« Esmée, tu es ……

Merci ! »

Elle s'approchait de moi. Ses talons claquaient sur le parquet de notre chambre. Je restais allongeais et elle se plaçait au dessus de moi. Ses jambes de chaque coté de mon corps. Elle était tellement belle, tellement attirante, tellement troublante. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser. D'abord un baiser doux et tendre comme à son habitude, puis plus approfondi. Elle se relevait et m'ordonnait de me coucher au centre du lit. Je m'exécutais. Elle me cachait les yeux avec un bandeau et sentais qu'elle accrochait mes poignets aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes avec de la fourrure dessus. Je ne savais même pas que nous avions ces accessoires. C'était la première fois que nous expérimentions cette façon et je dois avouer que ça me plaisait. Bien sur nous savions tout deux que si l'envie m'en prenait je pourrais me dégager sans aucun problème. Je ne sentais plus Esmée à me coté et je commençais à m'interrogeais quand je sentais un truc froid se promener sur moi. Je frissonnais pas à cause du froid vu que je ne le ressentais plus mais pour l'idée d'être totalement dépendant d'Esmée. L'objet remontait le long de mes jambes, passait sur mon entre-jambe, faisant faire un bond à mon pénis, arrivait sur mon ventre, sur mes pectoraux, mon cou. Mes lèvres s'entrouvraient lorsque le truc passait dessus. J'entendais Esmée jeter l'objet loin de nous et m'embrassait. Je sentais sa langue dans ma bouche, elles se frôlaient, se caressaient. Ma femme s'écartait légèrement. Je sentais les boutons de ma chemise se défaire délicatement et doucement. Puis après c'était le tour de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes (ben oui même les vampires en porte). Je me retrouvais donc avec ma chemise déboutonnée et en boxer qui ne cachait quasiment rien de mon anatomie. Je gardais peu de temps mon sous vêtement. J'étais donc nu devant ma femme. Les lèvres de ma femme venaient se posées à différents endroits de mon anatomie : mes cuisses, mon nombril, mes tétons, ma gorge, mon menton, mon nez et mon front. Ces baisers étaient tendres et doux. Ma femme enlevait mon bandeau sur les yeux. Esmée s'éloignait de moi et commençait à se déshabiller. La chaleur qui était dans mon bas ventre s'intensifiait et se répandait dans tout mon corps. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, je ne pouvais pas aligner 2 mots corrects même si je le voulais. Elle enlevait son haut puis son pantalon, se retrouvant en string et en bottes devant moi. Très rapidement, elle se débarrassait de ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et d'accessoire. S'approchant de moi, elle réinstallait le bandeau à sa place initiale. Je sentais Esmée placer ses magnifiques jambes de chaque coté moi et plus particulièrement de mon visage. Je pouvais discerner son intimité à porté de mes lèvres. Mon excitation augmentait encore d'un cran. Sa main prenait mon sexe et quelque chose, que j'identifiais être sa langue le léchait de haut en bas. Ses lèvres m'attrapaient le gland et commençaient à l'aspirer. C'était tellement bon. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ma bouche. Elle continuait de me lécher sur toute ma longueur, tout en commençant de petits mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main. En entendant mes gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, Esmée intensifiait ces gestes. Je relevais un peu la tête et rencontrait l'intimité de ma femme. Je passais ma langue tout le long de son clitoris, provocant à ma femme, des frissons incontrôlables. Malgré tout, elle ne cessait de me titiller du bout de sa langue le gland de mon pénis. Je continuais mon inspection en descendant vers son entrée. Elle ne pouvait retenir des petits cris étouffés par mon sexe. Ma bouche excitait et agaçait les lèvres de son clitoris, les aspirant, les flattant.

A présent, la chaleur dans mon corps s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Ma respiration devenait saccadée. Elle me rendait fou avec ses caresses. Avec un petit cri de plaisir, Esmée changeait de position. Je l'entendais s'éloigner de moi, ouvrir un tiroir et le refermer. Elle se rapprochait de moi, m'enlevait les menottes et le bandeau. Sans attendre, je l'attrapais et l'allongeais sur le lit. Ma bouche se pressait sur la sienne, ma langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, rencontrant celle de ma femme. Elles commencèrent une danse, explorant la cavité de l'autre.

Mes mains remontaient sur sa poitrine et la pétrissaient doucement. Mes doigts pinçaient doucement ses tétons, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Une main quittait ses seins pour caresser son ventre et descendre vers son intimité. Je câlinais son clitoris tendrement. Je la sentais devenir de plus en plus humide. Mes doigts se baissaient pour se placer devant l'entrée de son orifice et les entraient dans son intérieur si doux et tiède. Je faisais des allers-retours, lui arrachant des cris, étouffés par mes baisers.

Je la sentais au bord de l'orgasme lorsqu'elle changeait de position pour se coincer sous mon corps. Esmée attrapait mon sexe et le plaçait devant son vagin. Je devinais ce qu'elle voulait. D'un coup de rein, j'enfonçais mon pénis dans son antre. Je lui donnais de doux coups de bassin mais ça ne devait pas satisfaire ma femme qui agrippait les fesses et me poussait plus rapidement et plus fortement en elle. Elle balançait les hanches en rythme avec mes mouvements, ce qui accentué notre plaisir à tout les deux. Nous bougions et nous mélangions maintenant sans plus aucune retenue. Nos cris de plaisir auraient pu alerter tout le voisinage, mais ça nous était égal. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions que ce moment se termine. Le plaisir était vraiment bon, douloureusement bon. Je sentais mon membre s'enlever et revenir dans Esmée. Son vagin se contracté sous mes assauts, ce qui resserrait ses muscles autour de mon sexe et qui me donnait encore plus de satisfaction. Ma femme poussait un cri venant du plus profond d'elle. Elle venait t'atteindre l'orgasme. J'intensifiais mes mouvements, allant plus fort et plus vite. Enfin, la jouissance me touchait. Avec un râle de contentement, ma semence se déversait en elle.

Je m'allongeais à ses cotés, Esmée posait sa tête sur mon torse. Nous ne disions absolument rien. Nous restions coucher ainsi, dans le calme.

« Oooohiiiiiiaa...iiiiiiiaa-iiiiiii...hhiiiiiiiiii...ahhhhh!! »

Nous sursautions et éclations de rire tout deux à ce cri, reconnaissant la voix d'Emmett.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ???

J'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma FF et qui m'encouragent.

Gros bisous à toutes mes petites perverses adorées d'Allo qui j'adore !!!


	16. Bataille finale

PDV Bella :

Nous étions tous réunis dans la clairière. Ma famille et moi en première ligne. Edward à ma droite, Nessie à ma gauche.

Derrière nous se trouvait tous les vampires qui étaient venus combattre à nos cotés. Les Denali, les irlandais, les égyptiens, les amazones, Nahuel et sa tante Huilen, Vladimir et Stephan (les vampires de l'est), Peter et Charlotte, quelques vampires vagabonds et bien sur Jane. En tout nous étions une trentaine de vampires. Et en troisième ligne, il y avait autant de loups tous sous leur forme animal, dont Sam, Seth, Leah. Jacob arriverait d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Bien pratique les visions.

Je tenais la main de mon mari et de ma fille. Je pouvais ressentir la tension dans le groupe. Nous les attendions. Nous étions prêts. Nous les affronterions une dernière fois, quitte à mourir pour de bon cette fois.

Pour me calmer, je chantonnais « i'm so excited » des Pointer Sisters. C'est la seule chanson qui ne venait à l'esprit depuis la fabuleuse nuit avec mon pompier. J'entendais mon homme commençait à faire de même, suivie par Nessie, par Emmett (qui faisait des petits pas de danse en même temps), par tout le reste des vampires et Seth et les loups sauf Sam, qui bougonnait sur le manque de concentration des troupes et Leah qui nous insultait tous d'idiots. Cette fois, nous chantions tous complètement. A la fin de la chanson, nous éclations tous de rire.

Je reprenais mon sérieux.

« Ils arrivent »

Edward et moi avions prononcé ses mots en même temps. La tension reprit place dans nos rangs.

Je pouvais voir Caïus, aux cotés d'Alec qui s'avançait vers nous un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière eux, une armée d'environ cent guerriers. Un grognement féroce sortit de ma gorge suivie par mon mari, ma fille et tout le reste de nos combattants.

Caïus s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de nous et applaudissait. Je pouvais voir dans son esprit toute la haine qu'il nous portait.

« Et bien, je vois que vous vous êtes tous réunis !!! Tant mieux ça nous facilitera la tache pour vous tuez au lieu de vous chercher dans le monde. »

Carlisle s'avançait d'un pas et prenait la parole.

« Caïus mon ami, que nous vaut cette visite ?

Carlisle, je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

En effet mais je te préviens que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire.

C'est bien ce que j'espérais. »

« Je me charge d'Alec » me dit mentalement Edward.

Chacun à leur tour les combattants se réservaient un membre de la troupe adverse surtout les Denali qui étaient résolus à tuer Caïus pour venger le meurtre de leur sœur et Jane qui voulait tuer son frère pour Démétri. Moi tout ce que je souhaitais c'était de voir ma famille au complet après la bataille.

« Edward va m'attaquer, je vais le tuer et après je ferai prisonnière Bella et sa fille. Je vais bien m'amuser avec les deux. » Alec. Ces pensées répugnantes étaient les siennes.

Je grognais imité par mon mari qui avait entendu aussi. J'étendais mon bouclier autour de tous ceux que je voulais protéger. Par la pensée, je parlais à mon mari.

« Tu as entendu Alec. Il s'attend à se que tu l'attaques. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui me charge de lui. Son pouvoir est impuissant face à moi. De plus, je pourrais me l'approprié et lui faire ce qu'il a fait subir à d'autres.»

Edward hochait la tête en signe de compréhension et d'assentiment. Je ressentais qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais ma tactique allait payer.

« Jane ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici, je pensais que tu étais morte comme ton ami Démétri. »

Jane grondait et se précipitait sur Caïus. La bataille commençait.

Je gardais mon bouclier autour d'Edward et Nessie et courrait sur Alec. Il paraissait surpris que ce soit moi qui venais le combattre.

« Bella ma douce, tu penses réussir à me tuer ?

J'en ai bien l'intention.

Ton mari te laisse faire son travail. C'est vraiment un lâche. Ahlala, ces vampires d'aujourd'hui même plus capable de défendre leur famille, ils préfèrent se cacher et laisser faire le sale boulot à leurs femmes. »

J'entendais un feulement derrière moi. Je persuadais Edward de s'éloigner et de rester calme.

Alec et moi tournons évoluions en cercle sans jamais nous tourner le dos. Autour de nous la bataille faisait rage. Je pouvais distinguer Emmett, qui s'en était pris au plus imposant guerrier, qui le décapitait et le démembrait. Alice, qui prévoyait tout les coups de ses adversaires, avait déjà abattu trois vampires. Ma fille, non loin de moi, se battait contre une vampire qui avait du mal à tenir le rythme que Nessie lui imposait. Caïus était par terre, recroquevillé sur lui, souffrant des maux que Jane lui faisait subir.

« Au faite, Bella es-tu prête à venir vivre à Volterra ?

Tu peux courir Alec. Mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas au courant !! J'ai un nouveau don.

Lequel ?

Le tien. »

A ce moment, j'inhibais toutes les sensations d'Alec. Il était devenu sourd, aveugle, totalement désorienté. Avec un petit sourire, j'appelais Edward. Je savais que ça lui ferai plaisir de le tuer. Juste avant que mon mari arrache la tête d'Alec, je lui rendais la vue pour qu'il voie qui le tuait.

Je me détournais de lui et projetais mon nouveau pouvoir sur le plus de guerrier de Volterra que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire sur une dizaine pour facilité la personne contre laquelle ils combattaient. Au milieu du champ de bataille un buché avait été allumé et une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégageait.

Je repérais ma fille, un peu plus loin qui était en difficulté. En effet un vampire avait réussit à la faire tomber sur le sol et se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement. Je m'apprêtais à utiliser le pouvoir de Jane sur celui-ci lorsqu'on me projetait à terre. On m'attaquait par derrière. AIE !!!! On m'avait mordu l'épaule. Pleine de rage, je réussissais à me dégager et me retrouvait en face de Félix. Je sautais sur lui mais il me reprojetait durement sur le sol, en me mordant le bras au passage. Je grognais de mécontentement et me relevais. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma fille et voyais que Jake était arrivé au secours de ma fille. Avec un sourire, je reportais mon regard sur Félix.

« Dis moi Félix, est ce que tu aimes souffrir ? »

Il ne répondait pas et se jetait sur moi. Je réussissais à l'éviter, lui donnant un coup de griffe au visage. Il grognait à son tour et se rejetait sur moi. Cette fois, je ne pouvais l'éviter et nous tombions tout deux sur le sol. Lui au dessus de moi, il avait agrippait mon cou et le serrait de plus en plus fort. Heureusement que je n'avais plus l'utilité de respirer sinon je serais déjà morte. Je sentais que s'il continuait ainsi, je serais bientôt morte, il m'aurait arrachait la tête du corps en réduisant en bouilli mon cou. Par réflexe, je lui donnais un magnifique coup de genou dans les parties. Vampire ou pas, pour un homme, c'est toujours le point sensible. Je l'entendais pousser un gémissement et s'écroulait à mes cotés en se tenant l'entrejambes. J'en profitais et le décapitais et le démembrais avant de jeter ses membres dans le feu.

Emmett qui n'était pas loin de moi, tuais son adversaire, le jetais dans le brasier et s'approchais de moi.

« Bien penser le coup bas Bella. »

Je sais que ce que j'avais fait été un coup bas mais pour ma propre survie, j'étais dans l'obligation de le faire. J'haussais les épaules et regardais autour de moi. Il ne restait que peu de guerriers de Volterra. Certains ayant pris la fuite, ne voulant pas mourir mais la plupart était mort.

Je pouvais voir un guerrier s'approchait dans le dos de Jane et lui sauter dessus. Je n'avais pas le temps de la prévenir qu'elle avait déjà envoyé loin le vampire. Tout le reste se passait tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Caïus ne souffrant plus de l'attention de Jane, se relevait et la décapitait avec un sourire mauvais. Je me précipitai sur lui et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était mort.

J'avais pitié pour Jane. Non pas que je l'appréciais mais j'avais appris à la connaitre. Edward s'approchait de moi et me prenait dans ses bras.

« Maintenant elle est avec Démétri. »

Je regardais autour de moi. La bataille était terminée. Nous avions subi que très peu de perte grâce aux très nombreux dons que nous disposions. Nous avions perdu Jane, Leah, Tanya, Amun et Kebi sa femme (du clan des égyptiens), Huilen, Vladimir et Stephan, deux vagabonds et un autre loup.

Nessie courrait vers son père et moi. J'étais tellement soulagé que ma famille n'est rien. Nous avions tous des blessures mais dans l'ensemble c'était superficiel.

« Encore une fois, c'est grâce à toi que nous en sommes sortis vivants.

Grace à ton don. Tu en as immobilisé plus d'un. Et puis, tu t'es chargé des plus dangereux vampires et tu les as exterminés. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Ça me gênait. Si j'aurais été encore humaine, je serai rouge comme une tomate. Je me contentais de baisser la tête vers le sol. Nous décidions de rentrer tous à la villa pour fêter notre victoire. Nous allions tous pouvoir vivre notre vie sereinement pour l'éternité.

FIN

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Voilà, j'espère que ma FF vous a plu. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé.

Gros bisous à toutes mes perverses adorées (elles se reconnaitront toutes)


End file.
